NFLRZ: Moonlight Sonata
by Rushstar32
Summary: ( Do not own characters or songs) Beast finds himself and his friends in a situation involving him and a 'Key'. On the run, they find themselves with familiar feline company and together both Rusherz and Jellicles must stop Macavity plan to unleash a mysterious ancient foe.
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay, little fact here; I LOVE NFL RUSH ZONE AND CATS! I love them both so much and with the 100th season of the NFL and the new Cats movie coming soon (FINALLY), I decided to create a crossover tale with the two! I do not own the songs that are featured in this tale or The Characters (Belive me, they belong to their creators who are awesome).**_

_**Without further Ado, I present to you Rushstar32 production of **_

_**NFLRZ: Moonlight Sonata**_

* * *

_**Prologue,**_

_Running to nowhere, but better than where he was...where ever he was. Beast ran, covering his one shoulder with was bleeding, and a gazed up hand. He was determined, but he was also confused and shocked. Beast, couldn't remember anything other than he was capture. How, who and why was blank. But it was something to do with who was chasing him._

?: YOU CAN'T RUN FOREVER LION!

_Beast turned his head but still ran. Those things, those Human sized felines of black, those were who was chasing him. At first Beast thought it was some kinda of joke, some folks dressing up like that one musical...but oh no...they were real. They were real and the large scratch marks across his shoulder was proof. Beast's halted as he reached a cliff side, looking down and on each side he saw a train coming._

?: THERE HE IS!

_Beast looked back, and sighed._

Beast: Guess I don't have a choice...

_Beast turned around...and jumped off the cliff, the shocked creatures watching. Beast saw the first rays of sunlight, before falling into one of the empty cargo boxes and passed out on contact._

* * *

**Act 1: The runaway Lion and the Tribe**

Conductor: *_Loud_* Final stop! London!

_**Beast Thoughts: L-London?**_

_Beast slowly got up. He looked around and saw he was in one of the empty cargo boxes of a train. He was about to go outside, but something stopped him. A part of him told him to hide himself. Beast saw a large cloth and tied it around him and pulled the handmade hood up, hiding his face. Beast quietly jumped off into the cold setting and ran off. By the look of the time of the day, it was around dusk._

Beast: -_Sighs_\- I was out for a whole day...Well, no need to ponder on that, right now I need to find somewhere to rest and figure out what's going on. I'm pretty sure unconsciousness doesn't count for resting. *_Stomach growls_* And I need to get something to eat.

_Beast looked around as he walked around the near empty streets. It wasn't until he stopped at a large building, which was close to a junkyard. The building looked abandon, but it wasn't. Lights were on and it looked like it was maintained. Beast opened the large gate and entered._

Beast: This building should do for now...not sure about fo- *_Sniffs the air_* Hold on a minute.

_Beast walked closer and got a better smell._

Beast: Cooked fish...*_Looks up and smiles_* Seems the Muses are looking out for me.

_Beast climbed the stairs and opened the door, entering the building...not knowing he was being watched from afar._

* * *

_Inside,_

_Beast was in awe. The building was huge! Furniture larger than any human could built. Beast fallowed the smell and it lead him to what seemed to be the dining room. Beast looked at the table and saw the fish he was looking for. It was large as well, looking like it was made by a professional chefs. _

Beast: Oooo, that looks so good *_Stomach growls_*, but...do i?

_Beast looked around and saw a piece of paper and pen, an idea formed in his head. Beast wrote on it and placed it on the table. _

_**To whoever cooked this;**_

_**I'm sorry for taking a bite but I have not eaten anything for a while. I promise I will make it up to you.**_

_**Beast**_

_Beast jumped on one of the chairs and cut a piece from it. He ate the first bite and a large smile formed on his face._

Beast: My complements to whoever cooked this.

_The piece of the fish was gone in minutes. Beast placed the plate in the wash and continued to look around. Beast was back in the main hall when he yawned._

Beast: If I'm correct...the beds might be upstairs.

_Beast climbed the stairs. So many bedroom, but there was one room unused. The bed was large just like the rest. Beast slowly walked over and climbed on the bed. He was about o remove his shoes..._

Beast: *_Notice_* Wait, why am I in my bare paw feet...*_Reaches to head_* And where's my helmet. -_Sighs_\- What the hey happened to me...why can't i remember?

_Beast looks out the window..._

Beast: Guys...I hope you are all okay.

_Beast slowly fell asleep._

* * *

Voice: See! I told you! There's a blue lion in here...well, I think it's a lion.

Voice 2: It is, a humioniod I believe. I seen him on the televisions sometimes. He's from America.

Voice 3: Yeah that's great and all, but why is he here though?

Voice 2: I have no idea. I'm mostly surprised on how he found this place.

Voice: He looks like he's in bad shape too; I mean, look what happened to his shoulder.

Voice 2: WAIT DON'T-

_Beast eyes shot opened as a wave of pain surged through his arm and he screamed in pain._

Beast: WHY!? WHY-*_Notices who was here_* would...you...

_Beast words trailed off. The three residents in the room, they were indeed recognizable. One with a leopard mane, one was black and white, and one who was grey with black stripes. Beast at first would have thought this wasn't real, but given who he was chased by..._

Alonzo: Sorry about that.

Munkustrap: -_sighs_\- I was about to warn you not to touch it.

Tugger: *_Chuckles_* Still, that was a good way to wake someone up.

Beast: This...explains a little bit...*_Back to reality_* S-Sorry about scream there.

Tugger: Not that bad, reminds me of that one year eh Munk?

Munkustrap: Tugger...not now.

Beast: Umm...forgive me for asking, but...How are you here? Why are you here? How is it that you guys exist?

_The three looked at Beast as his face filled with confusion._

Beast: Did Webber leave something out that we don't know?

Alonzo: Seems he is aware of Master Webber's works.

Beast: Hold it you know-*_Stops and cringed at his wound_*

Munkustrap: Maybe it would be best if we get that looked at before we explain ourselves.

_Beast, though still confused, nodded._

* * *

_Downstairs,_

Munkustrap: There, that should do it.

_Beast looked at the now gauze up shoulder. It was cleaned up and now was covered. Alonzo and Tugger were on the side while Munkustrap was the one who patched Beast up._

Beast: Thank you.

Munkustrap: Your welcome. Now your questions. Yes, we do indeed exists...Master Webber was the one who also asked us permission to use the works that Master Elliot created on our ancestors...as well as us, for his works.

Beast: And how is it that you exists?

Munkustrap: Many years ago in Egypt, some of the survivors were turned into what you see today, with three forms; Feline, Human and Jellicle. We use these to survive and thrive thought the centuries.

_Beast was quite surprised and intrigued. So that's what has happened to those survivors who disappeared after Cleopatra's death._

Munkustrap: Now may I ask you a question...How did you find this place?

Beast: -_Sighs_\- By chance...I needed a place to stay after the madness that happened last night.

Alonzo: Wait? What happened last night?

Beast: Truth...*_All three nods_* I woke up in a cage and these black felines opened it. I thought they were fake but when one of them well- *_Looks at his gauze up shoulder_*

_The three looked in shock..and then a bit of horror._

Munkustrap: *_Serious_* Did you say black cats?

Beast: Y-Yeah...why?

Tugger: You don't think-

Munkustrap: No one else have heachcats like them.

Alonzo: Did they also scratch your hand?

_Beast looked confused, then looked at his hand._

Beast: What the-What the hey is this doing on here? *_Unwraps it_* Honestly I don't remember-*_Gasps in horror_*

_The three looked in horror and shock as the wrap fell to the ground. Beast eyes widen as he looked at the middle and palm of his hand...there was a key shaped hole in it. The muscle and bone was cut into the shaped and dried blood was surrounding it._

Beast: *_Horror_* W-What the heck...WHAT THE HECK! WHEN DID THIS HAPPENED!?

_The three looked on till, Munkustrap shook his head, a thought occurring to him_

Munkustrap: Do you..remember anything?

Beast: *_Horror and Fear_* N-No! I don't remember how I got to this country?! Why there is a key shaped hole in my hand?! WHY I WAS CAPTURED IN THE FIRST PLACE?!

_Beast clutched his head as he tried to remember what happened and how...but nothing. Munkustap gave the lion some time to breath as he walked over to the others._

Tugger: Well, what are we going to do? This has Macvitiy's handiwork written all over it.

Munkustrap: I not sure myself. But if he is involved in this, we can't just leave him alone.

Alonzo: Not to mention with the ball coming up...He might be planning something that involves that lion.

Munkustap: Good point. What the actual plan is we don't know, but until whatever it is has been stopped we can't let Macavity get him.

_The three turned back to Beast, who managed to calm down a bit...but-_

Beast: You said Macavity, as in the crime lord of London, might be the one who did *_Raised his holed hand_* this.

Alonzo: We believe so...how did you-

_Beast flicked his one ear._

Beast: Not the only feline here ya know.

_This actually managed to make the three grin._

Beast: If it is him...He's got a lot of payback coming towards him when I see him. But for now, i should stay somewhere safe until I find out what's going on and to find out if the others are involved.

Munkustrap: My thoughts are the same.

Tugger: Why not with us?

Munkustrap and Beast: Wait what?

Tugger: Better stay with people who know how to handle Macavity right?

_Beast actually ponder this idea. Although he had zero idea on what's was going on, the curious cat was on to something...They now both had a enemy. Not to mention they have dealt with Macavity in the past. As much as it pains him to get others involved in this situation, it appears there was no other choice. But first..._

Beast: What do you think?

_The question was for Munkustrap, which surprised him a bit._

Beast: You are technically the Protector of your tribe, I want your consent on the idea.

_This...actually surprised all three._

Alonzo: Munk, what do you think?

_Munkustrap looked at the Lion Rusher; he was tired, injured, and confused on the unknown situation that was being planed. He sighed._

Munkustrap: Yea...I think you staying with us would be the best idea. Not to mention you might regain your memory while here.

_Beast smiled_

Beast: Thank you, Munkustrap.

Tugger: *_Smiles_* See, he also already knows us.

Alonzo: Yes...basically everyone who heard of us knows our name.

Munkustrap: It's nice to know our introductions are not necessary.

_Beast nodded, and jumped off. He did a bow towards them._

Beast: But mine is...My name is Beast. Beast the lion Rusher. It's a honor to meet you three.

_The three starred a bit...till Munkustrap smiled and bowed back._

Munkustrap: Pleasure to meet you Beast.

?: WHO ATE THE FISH?!

_The four turned and Beast blushed._

Beast: *_Embarrassment_* I hope they saw the note.

* * *

_Train Station..._

_Skimbleshanks watched as the next train arrived, right on the spot. He was in his cat form as he watched as the passenger left the train. He smiled, as he observed them carefully...and then his face turned to shock. Three clocked figures, about up to the knee. Skimble quietly walked over and got a closer look and gasped. They were cats...humanoid cats. One was a blue panther, one was a jaguar, and the final one was a bangle. _

Bangle: Okay...we're here. Claw, you search up at the upper streets. Spot, you search the lower streets. I'll search the alley ways.

_The two said beings nodded and ran off. The bangle sighed as he left the station, Skimbleshanks fallowing suit in silence. The beagle looked up at the night sky, Skimble saw his face was full of worry and pricked with tears...and filled with anger._

Bangle: Don't worry Beast...we'll find you. I promise this monster won't get away with this. *_Anger grows_* I vow Macavity..you will feel the wrath of Fang the Bangle Rusher...NO ONE STEALS MY FRIEND.

_**End of Act 1.1**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Act 1.2_

_Russle Hotel..._

Beast: -Once again I am sorry Mrs. Jennyanydots...but I do must say you cooking is amazing.

_Tugger chuckle, Munkustrap giving him a look. Jennyanydots was a bit upset on the fact that Beast ate part of the fish, but that was turned to shock when she saw him and his condition. Beast key holed hand was gazed up once again._

Jennyanydots: I just wish you would have just went to find one of us that was still here. But I do thank you for writing that letter explaining what had happened to the fish.

_Beast smiled and blushed._

Alonzo: Sorry we didn't tell you soon, but given the condition he was in when we finally saw him-

Skimbleshanks voice: MUNKUSTRAP!

_The group turned to see the railway cat running towards them, and expression of concern on his face._

Jennyanydot: Skimble? What are you doing here? Your shift isn't sappose to be over in an hour.

Skimbleshanks: I-I-I know...but I saw three humanoid, feline humanoids. This particular one that is looking in the alleys near here. A orange brown striped bangle with a white muzzle, a blue panther with yellow eyes and a Jaguar with jade eyes and spots.

_Beast stared...and then a flash came through him_

* * *

_**hazy**_

_**Fang's voice: BEAST! BEAST!**_

_**Spot's voice: BEAST HANG ON!**_

_**Claw: BEAST WE'LL GET YOU BACK!**_

_**Fang's voice: BEEEAAAASSSSTT!**_

* * *

Beast: *_Realization_* FANG! HE'S LOOKING FOR ME!

_They turned to him, Skimbleshanks noticing Beast._

Skimbleshanks: There's a fourth one?

Munkustrap: Jenny will explain everything...*_Turns to Beast_* You said he's looking for you?

Beast: *_Worry_* YES! Fang's is my closet friend! We're like brothers...to know he's here looking for me and with Macavity out there-

_Beast trailed as his face paled. Skimbleshanks said THREE..._

Beast: *_More Worry_* He brought Claw and Spot...WE HAVE TO FIND THEM!

_Beast was about to run out...but he fell slowly as exhaustion took over as his eyes flutter shut. He was caught by Munkustrap._

Munkustrap: We'll find him. You need to rest

_Beast nodded as he finally slipped into slumber._

Munkustrap: Alonzo, go to the Alley and see if any of the others have seen Fang, Tugger same but in the lower district and with Spot, and I'll check the upper district for Claw.

_There was no argument. Jennyanydots took the sleeping Lion Rusher from Munkustrap._

Jennyanydots: I'll take care of Beast and explain the situation to Skimble...you just find those other three before Macavity finds them first.

Munkustap: Thank you, Jenny.

_The three ran outside._

* * *

_The alley ways..._

_Screams of fear came from the henchcats as one of them was flung into a wall, a large CRACK being heard. They had never faced someone with so much anger and rage...and they knew they were particularly the reason. The clocked bangle eyes were red, filled with anger and tears._

_Yes, Fang was in rage. These monsters had took away his friend, someone who was like a brother. He was covered in a clocked, but a orange scarf was noticeable. Fang grabbed the next henchcat as dug his claws into him, dragging it down and then tossing them aside like a rag doll._

Fang: *_Rage_* I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL KILL YOU ALL!

* * *

_Alonzo was in his feline form, hopping from one ledge to another. So far he had not found any of the tribe member nor the aforementioned bangle_

Fang's voice: *_Rage_* I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL KILL YOU ALL!

Alonzo: Wait *_Stops_* what was that?

_Alonzo hopped down as he looked behind a wall...and his eyes went wide. A bangle was battling the henchcats, rage was felt from henchcats started to runaway and Fang screamed in rage and sorrow._

Fang: *_Rage and tears_* Dang it! -_Sobs_\- D-Dang it...

_Fang fell to his knees. Alonzo slowly trotted up to Fang and rubbed against him. Fang looked at him, tears still falling but he was calm and his eyes returned to his Brown/orange color._

Fang: *_Sadly smiles_* -_Sniffs_\- Hi there little guy *_Pets Alonzo; who purrs_* Where did you come from? I don't sappose you came to help me?

_Alonzo smiled and trotted in front of Fang...a bright light and gust of wind blinded the bangle for a moment before both faded and Fang uncovered his eyes and gasped, Alonzo was in his Jellicle form._

Fang: *_Shock and Amazement_* Whoa...

Alonzo: To answer your last question, yes i came to help.

_Fang was silent for a moment, before shaking his head._

Fang: I guess...that explains who might have took Beast.

Alonzo: He's worried about you, you know...

_Alonzo was now staring at the frantic Rusher, eyes filled with concern and worry,_

Fang: *_Concern/worry/fast_* ISHEOKAY?WHATHAPPENEDTOHIM?DIDTHEYHURTHIM?HOWDIDHEESCAPE?DOYOUKNOWWHERE-

Alonzo: *_Calm_* Easy easy...Beast is hurt, but he's in good hands. I saw him headed into the Russel Hotel and Munkustrap, me and Tugger found him and we patched him up. As for how he escape, he jumped onto a moving train and arrived at London...but, he doesn't remember how or why he was captured.

_Fang slowly got off the Jellicle. He was shaking and tears flowed...but he was smiling and those tears were tears of relief and joy._

Fang: *_Smiling; tears_* Thank goodness...T-Thank you...

_Fang fell to his knees. Alonzo went to his knees and rubbed the bangle's back, calming him down abit._

Alonzo thoughts: _**He really cares about his friend indeed...**_*_Muse_* _**Almost reminds me of when I first became second in command to Munkustrap.**_

Fang: A-Alonzo, correct?

_Alonzo thoughts broke at the fact the Bangle Rusher also knew his name...then again who didn't._

Fang: *_Calm_* Thank you..I-I'm sorry about that, I was so worried when we saw Beast being taken away I just...lost it.

Alonzo: If it makes you feel better it was pretty cool seeing you take on a small group of Macavity's henchcats single handedly.

Fang: *_Blushes_* Y-Yeah...Rage was in full control right there.

_They both chuckled. Fang smiled and bowed towards Alonzo_

Fang: My name is Fang by the way...and thanks for the cheer up.

_Alonzo smiled and did the same._

Alonzo: Pleasure to meet you as well, Fang. *_Stops_* Come, i do believe there's a certain Lion Rusher waiting for you...the other two are being searched for and retrieve by the others.

_Fang smiled and nodded as the two left the alley way._

* * *

_Lower District..._

Bombalurina: Don't worry Tug, I'll see if the others have seen a spotted humanoid and then head to the Hotel.

Tugger: Thanks Bomba *_Winks_*

_Bombalurina runs off the other direction. Both were in their humans forms. Tugger sighed._

Tugger: Yeesh...how is it this hard to find a jaguar.

_Tugger walked down the dim lite streets. He was then knocked down by a blur, both tumbling to the ground._

Tugger: Ouch...hey, watch where you-

_Tugger was halted by the blur holding him tight. Tugger looked down...and his eyes widen. The blur was a yellow spotted humanoid, he was barefoot and his eyes were a teal color, which were now looking up at him in fear, but relief._

Tugger: Or...we could just bump into eachother.

_**End of Act 1.2**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Act 1.3_

_Lower District..._

Spot: Boy am I glad that I found you!

_To say the Rum Tug Tugger was surprised was an understatement...Spot was smiling now, after seeing who he had run into._

Tugger: You...are?

Spot: Rum Tug Tugger, Jellicle tribe, Curious Cat *_Winks and smirks_* AND someone who knows how to wear his spots.

_Tugger blinked and then smirked; in a flash was in his Jellicle form._

Tugger: Guess there is no reason to hide who I am from. Nice to know there is someone out there who knows my title.

Spot: *_Chuckled_* Yes...sorry for running into you. Ran into...a bit of a scuffle with those henchcats...and then a crazy cat with a pirate accent nearly skewered me.

Tugger: *_Interested_* YOU saw Growltail.

Spot: Yeahhhh *"_**Growltail: WHERE ARE YOU YOU SPOTTED CAT!?**_"* and i suggest we run..

Tugger: *_Grabs Spot_* Greatest idea ever!

_The two ran away...fast._

* * *

_It was a while before the two finally came to a halt, far away from the hidden paw henchcats._

Tugger: *_panting_* Okay...we're good...*_Grins_* T-That was a rush!

Spot: Nothing new to me...almost like getting chased by Blitzbots or Blitzborgs, but this *_Laughs_* THAT WAS AMAZING! I never knew you could run that fast.

Tugger: *_Smiles and sets Spot down_* Me neither...

_The two looked around, it was just the two of them._

Tugger: Seems we're close to home.

Spot: *_Smiles sadly_* Yeah...so much for the lower district...OH! Sorry for getting you involed.

Tugger: *_Winks_* Already am...your Spot right.

_Spot was surprised, but nodded._

Tugger: Beast in a bit banged up, but he's fine. Skimble saw you three and Munk send us out to find you three.

Spot: *_Eyes glistening_* Beast is okay?!

Tugger: Yep, like I said a bit banged up but fine.

_Spot slid down the nearby wall and sighed in relief._

Spot: Thank goodness... Fang was going full Rage mode when Beast was taken, and If he was-I don't know what we would do..

_Tugger walked over and sat next to Spot. Seeing Spot a bit tense but relieved, he decided to get to know him better._

Tugger: You guys close?

Spot: Very close...Those three are family to me. They are the only family I know since...well, since my parents died when I was a day old.

_Tugger eyes widen._

Tugger: Your an orphan?

Spot: Almost, the others found me at the entrance to the core temple back on Cordalion when it was still around. *_Looks at the sky_* Even though I never got to know them, I don't regret on what happened or the recent events here on earth...except the part of being forced into becoming a blitzbot for a bout a couple of day and then freed at the Super bowl.

Tugger: Wait...turned into one?

Spot: Sudden Death original plan was to turn everyone into Blitzbots...I was the last one before the Guardian beat him the first time...*_Sly smile_* Of course...I got my free will back when I entered the ship and mayormaynot have dismantled the remaining blitzbots form when his old ship exploded. Locked me up with the others and just waited for the final battle.

_Tugger was silent...but he smiled, even chuckled at the statement_

Tugger's Thoughts: _**He's a curious fella indeed...Even though he was turned into, one of those things...he manage to break his mind free and cause mayhem. *Laughs* He's certainly is a interesting one.**_

Tugger: So, form oldest to youngest, who is the eldest one of the group?

Spot: Beast, by a month it would be Fang. Claw was found as a teenager and I'm the youngest, not just of the three but of the 32 Rusherz.

Tugger: *_Surprised_* 32? Huh, holidays must be hectic for you.

Spot: Yeah...and it's normally without and enemy raining down on us wanting to get the megacores. But thats nothing for you guys, you have a whole tribe!

Tugger: It's not that bad *_Smirks_*

_The two chuckled._

Tugger: Well *_Gets up_* We better head back to the others, I'm sure Beast is worried sick about you long enough.

Spot: *_Smiles; Gets up_* Yeah...let's *_Realization_* Wait, what about Fang and Claw?

Tugger: *_Smiles_* I'm sure Alonzo and Munk found them by now. We were searching for you guys after all.

_Spot smiled and the two walked back._

* * *

_Russle Hotel_

_Both of the two groups saw eachother at the entrance. Fang and Spot ran up to eachother and gave the other a warm embrace._

Alonzo: What took you so long?

Tugger: Kid and I were talking...he's an interesting one that's for sure.

Alonzo: Same with Fang, he manage to hold his own with a group of henchcats.

Tugger: *_Whistles_* Whoa...Well, Spot was nearly skewed by Growltail.

Alonzo: Growltail?!

Tugger: Yep, this proves that the Hidden Paw is behind this.

_The four turned to see Munkustap._

Tugger: Munk...

Munkustap: I couldn't find Claw, the Upper Streets were being patrolled by Macavity's henchmen.

Fang and Spot: *_Fear_* WHAT?!

Tugger: Calm down everyone, Claw's going to be fine.

_The four looked at the Curious cat like he was crazy. He just smiled._

Tugger: Don't forget who lives up there...

* * *

_Upper streets_

_Claw finally stopped...panting and checking behind his back. He sighed in relief._

Claw: Still there.

_Claw removed what was behind his back and it was revealed to be a violin case. He opened it, still intact. He looked around._

Claw: -_Sighs_\- Guess I should calm down abit with a little music.

_Claw walked over to a fountain, which was in front of a large mansion...A pair of eyes watching._

_**End of Act 1.3**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi there :)!, Secret Garden belong to, well, Song from a Secret Garden**

**Enjoy**

**{Also Yes, Mistoffelees is my favorite Character from the Musical ;)}**

* * *

_Act 1.4_

_Upper District, St James street..._

_The building inside was lit, warmth seeping thought the hall. A large window watching the night, was none other than Mr. Mistoffelees. He was visiting Victoria and Bustopher Jones until a wind advisor caused him to stay there till the windstorm ended...Which finally had. But Mistoffelees was still watching and daydreaming a bit for the festivities that will come in a few days._

Bustopher Jones: I say Mistoffelees, you have been staring out there for a while.

_This caused Mistoffelees to break back into reality._

Mistoffelees: S-Sorry, just thinking about the Ball in a few days.

_Bustopher Jones smiled and walked over to the window where Mistoffelees was._

Bustopher Jones: Ah yes, this year will be quite special. You can feel it too I belive.

Mistoffelees: Yes, I feel that this year will be quite different too.

_Mistoffelees turned his head back, and then jumped a bit in surprise._

Mistoffelees: Uhhh, Bustopher Jones, your not expecting someone tonight are you?

Bustopher Jones: *_Surprised_* No I'm not...why do you say that?

_Mistoffelees pointed to the small clocked figure walking to the fountain. Victoria noticed the two and walked over to see what was going on and saw the figure too._

Victoria: Who is this?

Bustopher Jones: I am asking the same question as well Victoria.

Mistoffelees: I'll take a closer look.

_Before they knew it, Mistoffelees vanished in a spark of light._

* * *

_Outside,_

_Claw sat down on the edge of the Fountain, strumming his violin. He ponder for a minute on what song would be good, and one came to him..._

_**-Secret Garden- Song from a Secret Garden-**_

_-Claw slowly got up as he began to play, a calm tranquil look on his face. He didn't noticed the spark flashed and the Magician appeared. Mistoffelees looked around and spotted Claw...and froze. The sky had finally cleared and the soon to be full moon shone. Claw bare-paw feet gracefully danced in the moonlight as he played. Mistoffelees couldn't help but watch the Panther dancing to the song on his instrument, blue mist suddenly surrounding the area._

Mistoffelees Thoughts: **W-Wow, It's like he is creating his own kind of magic ***_**Smiles**_*** Wonder who he is?**

_Claw was reaching the end of the song, at this point Claw was standing on the edge of the Fountain.-_

_Claw lowed the bow as Mistoffelees applauded, catching the Panther's attention. Claw was surprised at first, but smiled at who it was._

Claw: Seems I have attract the Magician eye *_Hops down_*

_Mistoffelees got a good look at him, and then it clicked...He remember seeing and hearing his name, where he's from and occupation._

Mistoffelees: I would have nevered guess that the Panther of Carolina would be here playing scores in the middle of the night.

_Both chuckled._

Claw: Seem we heard of eachother, right?

Mistoffelees: Claw, Panther Rusher of the Panthers of Carolina, America.

Claw: *_Smirked_* Mr. Mistoffelees, the original conjuring cat and magician. You also have a second name, Quaxo.

Mistoffelees: *_Smiles_* Smart.

Claw: I've seen the show...nevered would have guessed you guys were real until-

_Claw face fell and went pale._

Claw: Beast...*_Quickly puts away the violin_* I nearly forgot about him! I was being chased and then got lost-

Mistoffelees: Calm down...Beast, he's the Lions Rusher, why are you looking for him?

_Claw thought about this. Even though he didn't want to get anyone else involve, he was Mistoffelees...He had magic and knows about-_

Claw: Beast was kidnapped by Macavity's henchcats *_Mistoffelees eyes widen_*..I don't know why, they just took him away and we tried to catch them but they got away. We manage to track them to London but-

Mistoffelees: *_Stops him_* I'll help...but we're going to need help from the others.

Bustopher Jones: Quite right!

_The two turned to see Bustopher Jones and Victoria, who heard the conversation._

Bustopher Jones: I say we head to Russell Hotel immediately.

_The two nodded, and Claw blushed a bit in embarrassment._

Claw: Would you-mind showing me the way? I kinda got lost when I got chased.

Victoria: Might I make a suggesting *_Eyeing Mistoffelees_*

Mistoffelees: Good idea, that way we don't have to deal with those Henchcats.

_Mistoffelees gathered the three together and in a click and a flash of light the group was gone._

* * *

_Russell Hotel,_

Bombalurina: We searched everywhere but we haven't seen the last one.

_Munkustrap sighed. Bombalurina along with the other Jellicles had arrived and were put up to speed on the situation. Spot sat on the stair with worry written on his face. Fang was hanging on one of the bricks along with Alonzo to see if they can get a batter view for the Panther._

Tugger: I'm telling you Munk He will be fine.

Munkustrap: Tugger, unless you tell me who would find him I-

Alonzo: Look! *_Points to the center_*

_A flash of light later and the group of three Jellicles and a Panther Rusher was there._

Tugger: *_Smirks_* Told you.

Spot: CLAW!

_No sooner than Claw turned, he was tackled in a hug by a fast blur of yellow and spots._

Claw: -_Ooofff-_ H-Hey Spot, I'm fine.

_Fang jumped off and ran over, helping the Panther up._

Fang: Good to see you are okay.

Claw: Yeahhh, I got chased and then got lost...Luckily I ran into the Magician and he helped me out.

_Mistoffelees smiled and bowed._

Tugger: I told you he would be found.

Munkustrap: You could have told me it was Mistoffelees, Victoria and Bustopher Jones that were up there.

Tugger: Ah come on, that would ruin the fun.

_Munkustrap sighed, but smiled as the three reunited as the Sun began to rise..._

* * *

_Inside, Beast finally began to stir, Morning had arrived and so have his friends/brothers._

_**End of Act 1.4**_


	5. Chapter 5

_Act 1.5_

_Flashback, Cordalion..._

_A light blue Lioness Rusher ran from the fighting, a bundle holding onto to her. She found herself by a large cliff side and placed the bundle inside a old but sturdy tree. The bundle looked up at her...and stared in worry and fear with his Ruby red eyes._

Lioness Rusher: Beast, promise me...promise me that you will grow strong and protect the people you love. Promise me you will live to your full potential.

Young Beast: I promise but Mama...why are you and Papa fighting against the metal monsters.

Lioness Rusher: They are called Blitzbots, sent by Sudden Death...We might -_*Looks away*_

Young Beast: Mama?

A male lion Rusher came forward, smiling sadly at Beast.

Lion Rusher: My son, please. Protect those around you. You will understand you true potential one day.

Lioness Rusher: _*Kisses Beast's forehead_* We you, my little blue moon Guardian. We hope you one day reach your potential.

Lion Rusher: THEIR COMING!

_Both looked at Beast and then covered the hole he was in...Silence._

_Flashback ends_

* * *

_Russell Hotel, Morning_

_Beast eyes fluttered open as the ray of the morning sunlight hit him. He remembered that he was found by the Jellicle Tribe and was about to find his friends...but due to exhaustion he passed out...and then that memory of that fateful day. He sat up, he felt tears pricked his eyes._

Beast: -_Sighs_\- Mother, Father...have I reach my Potential? I done so much, but I feel it's not there yet..

_Beast rubbed his eyes and jumped off the bed, heading out the door downstairs._

* * *

_Downstairs,_

Spot: I swear this place is even more bigger than they make it out to be.

_The Tribe and the three Rusherz were inside the hotel, as the three Rusherz were in awe at the sites and feeling of the interior._

Fang: Feels nice and cozy too.

Alonzo: That's why we made this our home.

Claw: No argument there.

_The Rusherz proceeded to point out some of the decoration...when Beast saw them when he hit the bottom step._

Beast: *_Shocked_* G-G-Guys...

_The three turned and silenced filled the large hall. _

Fang: *_Tears forming_* Beast...is that you?

_Beast stared at his three friend-no, Brothers, and slowly nodded._

* * *

Spot: *_Tears/Joy_* YOUR OKAY! YOUR OKAY!

Claw: *_Tears/Joy_* I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU HERE!

Fang: *_Tears/Joy_* YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW WORRIED WE WERE WHEN THEY TOOK YOU!

_The three had ran into the Lion Rusherz arms, hugging and crying tears of joy at the fact that they had found their friend. Beast was in shock, but warmly embraced the three as a smile and his own tears appeared on his face._

Beast: You have no idea how happy I am to see you three. It-Things have been crazy these past two day.

_They break the hug. shock on their faces_

Fang: Two day...Beast, you been missing for nearly a week.

_Beast froze._

Beast: A-A-A week...

Claw: Yes. RZ, The Guardians and the rest of the Rusherz kept on looking for you...But it was like you vanish from the face of the earth.

Spot: It was scary, but then Fang came up with an idea.

Fang: We figured since it was Macavity who took you, we thought you could be in London. Of course *_Rubs the back of his head_* We kinda of ran off without our helmets

Claw: Fang...you saying that Beast could be in London made me and Spot barely had enough time to put shoes on.

_Fang blushed in embarrassment, but Beast rubbed his head in affection and tease._

Beast: *_Smiles_* You always act immediately.

Fang: *_Smiles_* Y-Yeah...It's...really good to see you.

_The four then remembered they had an audience as they turned to see the Tribe, smiling at them. Beast nodded to the rest of his friends and all four bowed._

Beast: Thank you...for finding my friends,

Fang: And for finding Beast.

_Munkustrap bowed back, as did the rest. _

* * *

_Few minutes later,_

Fang: Sooo, you don't remember anything, nor why Macavity kidnapped you?

_Beast shoke his head._

Munkustrap: That's why we thought it would be best if he stayed with us, until Macavity plans have been stop...whatever they are.

_The group sat in a lounge area as they contemplated on the situation and what to do next._

Claw: If Beast is staying here we should too, in case Macavity might go after the rest of the three of us.

Tugger: I agree with the Panther...

Claw: *_Deadpans_* This Panther has a name ya know.

_Tugger smirks._

Alonzo: Plus *_Jumping in_* It could bring back some of Beast's memories on what happened.

_Fang smiled as did the two others._

Fang: You sure we won't disturb your festivities for the Jellicle Ball in two day?

Munkustrap: *_Smiles_* No, in fact..

_He turns to his Tribe who nodded and smiled._

Munkustap: We would be honored if you four would join us.

_The four Rusherz stared in amazement, before huge grins appeared on their face._

Spot: *_At Beast and Fang_* It would be just like the Silver moon festival!

Jellicles: Silver moon festival?

Fang: It's an old celebration we had back on Cordalion, we celebrate the moon and the mysteries behind it.

Beast: Truth be told...when we first saw you show on stage the first time...it brought back some very fond memories with that festival. It felt, nice.

Cassandra: What made you stop?

_The four smiles fell...and a look of longing and sorrow was there._

Beast: C-Cordalion...was destoird a long, long time ago...and with the Battle with Sudden Death and then Wild-Card and...those three-three...

_Beast eyes widen...a flash went through him._

* * *

_**Beast: YOU THREE IDIOTS!**_

_**Stellaria: See Macavity, you get what you want and we get what we want.**_

_**Ankoro: A win-win for all of use.**_

_**Macavity: A win-win indeed...who would of thought this beastly creature would be the key...**_

_**Beast!**_

_**Beast! Beast!**_

* * *

Munkustrap, Fang and Alonzo: BEAST!

_Beast blinked...He was surrounded by the others, looks of concern on their faces._

Fang: Beast what's wrong...you trailed off and stared at us with a far away look.

Beast: Key to what...?

Munkustrap: Key?

_Beast shoke his head._

Beast: I-I remembered something... The three Anticorians, THEY had Macavity kidnap me. Saying something about a win-win and me being the key to something.

Fang, Claw and Spot: *_Anger_* WHAT!?

Tugger: Question...what the hey is a Anticorians?

Spot: *_Fuming_* Those three are a part of Lord Zatu's army...the very same fiend that forced us to destroy out home!

Claw: *_Fuming_* I knew those three had something to do with this-this-THIS MADNESS.

_Fang calmed down...and looked at the Jellicles._

Fang: Beast, you know what this means right?

_Beast nodded in confirmation_

Beast: Our enemies seem to have intertwine with us...seems we now share the same enemy,

_The Jellicles talked with eachother._

Munkustap: Well, at least we know what Macavity was doing all last week. But this also means we have the upper hand.

_The four Rusherz nodded in agreement._

Beast: Well then I suggest you all should tell you Leader he will be having special guest this year.

_The four smiled as Beast said that. The Jellicles smiled back and agree._

* * *

_Nighttime,_

_The Jellicles went off to do their preparations for the Ball. Munkustrap was walking one of the long corridors when he stumbled over a lose brink in the floor. This in turn surprised him._

Munkustrap: Strange...

_Munkustap bent down and removed the brick...only it wasn't one, it was work painted well to look like a brick. Inside was a book and a medallion. Picking them up he gasped when her read the back of the Medallion..._

_It was his name_

_**End of Act 1.5**_


	6. Chapter 6

_Act 1 Epilogue_

_One day before the Jellicle Ball..._

_Munkustrap sat in a bedroom. He was observing the Medallion and the Journal he found. So many question, guess the book is the only way he could get answers. He opened the book...'_

* * *

_**Dear Journal,**_

_**In all my years I have never seen such a Jellicle Ball such as this. The moon this year was a more silvery color, almost like it was forged to perfection. Another thing happened. A blue comet had fallen into the ravine. As the Jellicle Protector, I went to investigate and retrieved an odd trinket. It was round and smooth, with the engraving of a blue ferocious Cat with a mane on it. It was a trinket that I have never seen before. I ask the Jellicle who was living with the blacksmith about it, but he knew nothing about it. Father said it was a sign from a place beside Heavyside. So I decided to keep it. I will keep you updated on the trinket as best I can..**_

* * *

Munkustrap: This must have taken place long before Deuteronomy was even born...Blacksmiths are not around alot as before and given how old the pages are, these must date back to Era of Princess Amelia!

_Munkustrap turned a few pages...till he reached the next Jellicle Ball._

* * *

_**Dear Journal,**_

_**This year's Jellicle Ball was a site to behold! For a strange reason, the moon had a blueish tint to it. It was beautiful. The stars also had a bright silvery spark to them. Never in my life have any of us seen such a site. Even our oldest Tribe member had never seen the moon like this. As we departed, I found a strange scroll on the ground. Unfortunately, the language was something I never read or seen before. This is just like the Trinket I found years ago, What does this mean?**_

* * *

_Munkustrap starred..._

Munkustrap: A blue moon? Impossible, the moon can't turn blue...even the 'Blue Moon' nights the moon isn't blue...

_Munkustrap continued to read...till he finally reached the final page._

* * *

_**To my future kin who finds this Journal and Trinket,**_

_**If you are reading this chances are you have found the blue lion. I assure you this is no coincidence. At this time, I have returned from the Jellicle Ball in shock, why...the Moon was red and a monstrous fiend nearly destoried us...until a great Silver figure of light came and banished the monstrous feline. He looked at me and told me what the scroll said and what will happen in the future. If you are reading, please; DO NOT LET THE MONSTROUS FELINE BE FREE. If he is, then you must find the blue lion. Before I leave I will write down the prophecy:**_

_**'When the blue lion comes, the key he will become. However when protecting the tribe he will be engulf in silver light and destroy the Monster when it's time.'**_

* * *

Munkustrap: *_Reading/Eyes wide_* 'I wish you the best...'

_Munkustrap dropped the book and looked at the Medallion..._

Munkustrap: Blue lion, the key...there is a cat worst than Macavity...

_Munkustrap picked it up and looked at the almost full moon. What will happen at the Jellicle Ball with this information at hand...is beyond him or any Jellicle._

_**End of Act 1**_


	7. Chapter 7

**'Jellicle songs for Jellicle Cat' belong to Andrew Lloyd Webber of course, he's a genius :)!**

* * *

_Act 2, Prologue..._

_Junkyard, sun set..._

Beast: Aannndd We're done!

_Beast, Fang, Claw and Spot placed the last new christmas light in the socket. It was a busy two days, but they were able to help their new friends. In fact, they fitted neatly in with the Tribe, despite not being like them at all. However, some of the Jellicle would beg to differ, saying and comparing the four to four particular members of their Tribe. Spot had Rum Tug Tugger energy, always ready for action. Claw was a bit like Mistoffelees, there was always a mystery with that Panther and everyone enjoyed his violin playing when he practiced. Fang was definitely like Alonzo, he was second in command and close friends with Beast. In fact, Fang was always making sure Beast was alright...including when Beast showed the three Rusherz his holed key hand and Fang was about to charge out and try to find Macavity on his own if not for the others convincing him. And then there was the aforementioned Beast. Not doubt he was just like Munkustrap; Protective, brave, kind and aura of strength and the elements of a leader._

Spot: This is going to be so exciting! It's been so long since we celebrated a festivle related to the moon.

Fang: Too long...

_Fang trailed off, looking in the distant..._

Beast: Fang?

Fang: Beast... I heard Munkustrap found a Medallion with a blue lion's head on it and this prophecy, I-I know I heard it before but the part of a blue lion-

_Beast placed an arm around Fang, reassurance on his face._

Beast: Fang, It's going to be okay...Whatever happens we're in this together.

_Fang looked at him and gave him a small smile._

Fang: Y-Your right.

Claw: Besides, we've been though worse right.

_Beast smiled at Claw...and then a wave of energy was felt through him. Beast turned to the setting sky, seeing the moon beginning to rise slowly._

Beast: Heh, remember how the kids ask us those questions?

Fang: How can i forget, some of those question are ask of the Jellicles too.

Spot: *_Smirking_* Such as...

Beast:: **Are you blind when you're born? **

Claw: **Can you see in the dark?**

Fang: **Can you look at a king? **

Spot: **Would you sit on his throne?**

Beast and Fang: **Can you say of your bite that it's worse than your bark?**

Claw and Spot: **Are you cock of the walk when you're walking alone?**

All four: **Because Jellicles are and Jellicles do**

**Jellicles do and Jellicles would**

**Jellicles would and Jellicles can**

**Jellicles can and Jellicles do**

_The Jellicles who were just arriving, stayed hidden as they heard the Rusherz sing._

Fang: **When you fall on your head, do you land on your feet?**

Spot: **Are you tense when you sense there's a storm in the air?**

Claw: **Can you find your way blind when you're lost in the street?**

Beast: **Do you know how to go to the Heaviside Layer?**

All four: **Because Jellicles can and Jellicles do**

**Jellicles do and Jellicles can**

**Jellicles can and Jellicles do**

**Jellicles do and Jellicles can**

**Jellicles can and Jellicles do**

Claw: **Can you ride on a broomstick to places far distant?**

Beast: **Familiar with candle, with book and with bell?**

Fang: **Were you Whittington's friend? The Pied Piper's assistant?**

Spot: **Have you been an alumnus of heaven or hell?**

All four: **Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats**

**Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats**

**Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats**

**Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats**

Spot: I know some of our responses match a Jellicle description too.

Fang: Of course!

Beast: How Can i forget the answers we said.

Claw: **We can dive through the air like a flying trapeze**

Beast: **We can turn double somersaults, bounce on a tire**

Fang: **We can run up the wall, we can swing through the trees**

Spot: **We can balance on bars, we can walk on a wire**

**All four: Jellicles do and Jellicles can**

**Jellicles can and Jellicles do**

**Jellicle cats sing Jellicle chants**

**Jellicles old and Jellicles new**

**Jellicle song and Jellicle dance**

**Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats**

**Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats**

**Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats**

**Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats**

Beast: **Practical cats, **

Fang: **dramatical cats**

Claw: **Pragmatical cats, **

Spot: **fanatical cats**

Beast: **Oratorical cats, **

Fang: **delphioracle cats**

Claw: **Skeptical cats, **

Spot: **dispeptical cats**

Beast: **Romantical cats, **

Fang: **pedantical cats**

Claw: **Critical cats, **

Spot: **parasitical cats**

Beast: **Allegorical cats, **

Fang: **metaphorical cats**

Claw: **Statistical cats and mystical cats**

Spot: **Political cats, **

Beast: **hypocritical cats**

Fang: **Clerical cats, **

Claw: **hysterical cats**

Spot: **Cynical cats, **

All four: **rabbinical cats**

_Munkustrap gave a smile and a hush signal as they slowly walked out of their hiding face._

All four: **Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats**

**Jellicle bells that Jellicles ring**

**Jellicle sharps and Jellicle flats**

**Jellicle songs that Jellicles sing**

**Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats**

**Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats**

**Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats-**

Jellicles: **Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats**

_The Rusherz jumped before everyone laughed in joy. The moon was fully in the sky...It has begun._

_End of Act 2 Prologue_


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi there :)! Crystallize belongs to Lindsey Stirling and Lydia belongs to the Marx Brothers {NO REGRETS ON THAT SONG ;)}  
**

* * *

Act 2.1

_Junkyard, Night..._

_The Jellicle Ball had finally started. Everyone was so far having a fun time. Beast was watching from the tire, smiling. Spot was talking with Tugger, who had a swarm of female cats surrounding them and said Jaguar Rusher blushing as they went ga-ga over him. Beast chuckled, Spot might be tough but he had a lot of female fans wanting to pet him saying that he was 'Cute'...not that he minded. Claw and Mistoffelees were also conversing, even showing his scar...THAT Scar..._

Mistoffelees: A heart Transplant?

Claw: -_Sighs_\- Yeah, one of the things Freefall did back on Cordalion was a final request when a Rusher was about to pass was to use the unharmed organs in case...

Mistoffelees: And all that because you rescued you friend...Ish, correct?

Claw: Yeah...as if being a Blitzbot temporary wasn't enough he had to go and infect my heart from the inside out.

Mistoffelees: Seems to me this Sudden Death and Macavity are more alike than it seems.

Claw: Ooh I can think of someone worse.

Mistoffelees: *_Horrified_* Some one worse than that?!

Claw: Don't worry, the Guardians gave him a beat down and shorten his pride a bit.

_Mistoffelees couldn't help but smiled. Beast then turned to Fang and Alonzo...turns out the Bangle was teaching the black and white cat some protection moves. Beast sighed, even though they have been here for two days, he hasn't had another memory return from the night he was taken._

Munkustrap: You okay?

_Beast jumped abit and turn to see the Protector right beside him._

Beast: Yeah...I'm fine, I just...I haven't gotten anymore of my memories returned on what happened, and with the information you found...

_Munkustrap clutched the Medallion he had around his neck. The tribe had decided to tell the Rusherz about the Journal and Medallion and all four were shocked to say the least._

Beast: There is now way what has happened is a coincidence...But *_Turns to the others_* We'll play it by year.

Tugger: What...No way.

Victoria: It's true, the Panther Rusher played the most beautiful music when Mistoffelees met him

Tugger: *_Smirks_* I would like to see that.

_Spot turned to him...a competitive smirk graced his face._

Spot: *_Sly_* Is that a Challenge dear Rum Tug Tugger.

Fang: *_Who heard the conversation/Laughing_* HEY TUGGER! YOU BETTER BAIL!

Tugger: *_Smirks_* Yes it is.

Spot: Your loss...Hey Claw!

_Claw and Mistoffelees turned to the group, Claw seeing Spot's sly grin._

Claw: *_Smiles and sighs_* Oh dear, I figured that the Curious one would find out *_Takes out Violin_* Mind helping me with this Misto?

Mistoffelees: It would be my pleasure.

_Claw jumped off from his seat and walked to the center of the Junkyard._

Claw: What song did you have in mind?

Spot: Your favorite one played by Lindesy Sterling.

_Claw smiled grew. __Claw always loved this song, as he always imagines he was surround by crystals, glowing in the dark. Claw takes a deep breath as he gets out his violin and started to play. __Mistoffelees used his magic to adjust the lights._

_**-Crystallize - by Lindsey Stirling **_

_Claw's figures ran through the stings, his mind and body lost to the music. He started to move, his steps fallowing his playing. His hands started to glow a blue color as mist, just like the one when he meet __Mistoffelees, began to cover the ground. __Everyone stared in shock, with the exception of Beast, Fang and Spot (Who had a smug sly look on his face.) He was literally in the zone as a smile formed on his face. He danced and played softly as he continued to do what he loved. He didn't noticed his hands glowing a soft blue, or the fact he was turning into a smoke blue panther Rusher shadow his yellow eyes glowing bright. At this point Beast, Fang and Spot were also left speechless. Claw jumped in the air floating, dancing with the music. He was soon up to the top of the area as the song ended.-_

Tugger: Okay...You were right, he is good. He just turned in a a blue fog/smoky shadow as well, pretty cool.

Spot: That's new to be honest...*_To Claw_* UHHH CLAW!?

_Claw glowing yellow eyes looked down and he landed. He looked at everyone with confusion. They looked shock back at him_

Shadow Claw: *_Echoy_* Uhhh, what?

Beast: Uhh Claw...have you-

Fang: Seen yourself?

Shadow Claw: *_Echoy_* Um no why ?*_Mistoffelees made a mirror appear_* What' going-

_Claw screamed in shock and in a flash of blue smoke, he was back to normal. He took a few steps back as he panted. The others ran to check on him_

Claw: WHAT THE HEY DID I DO JUST THERE?!

Demeter: You mean this is the first time you did that?

Claw: Y-YES-I didn't even KNOW about this! How did-when did-

Spot: *_Trying to calm Claw down_* Claw calm down, I'm sure there's an explanation for that.

Claw: WHAT IF THERE ISN'T?!

Fang: Okay Let's think about this CALMLY and sit you down.

Alonzo: So that shadow form...you had never done that before until tonight.

Claw: Y-Yes...this is, really concerning.

Beast: Well, your power is all about hiding in the shadows, maybe it's a upgrade.

Claw: If it is...WHY NOW?

Munkustrap: I think I might have a theory-*_Looks at the moon_*

_The others fallow._

Tugger: You mean-

Munkustrap: It's the only thing that came to mind.

Claw: *_Rubbing his forehead in circles_* Well the lady sure gave me a scare that's for certain.

Victoria: lady?

_The Rusherz looked at them confused._

Beast: The lady...the one you call 'EVERLASTING CAT'...Isn't that her?

Skimbleshankes: Yes but...how did-

Fang: We-kinda figure it was a female.

Spot: Yeah, she's the key figure here.

_Beast was about to answer when his eyes went wide..._

* * *

_**Macavity: REMEMBER, we need to destroy the key hole on his hand by the time the ball is over...He shines that on the moon or is even CLOSE to it...he and other's like him will gain more power...PERMINATLY!**_

* * *

Asparagus: Hey...you okay?

_Beast blinked a few times to see the others staring at him._

Fang: Was that another memory?

_Beast nodded...he slowly got up and walk a bit closer to the moon in the sky. He removed the bandaide around his hand and looked at the key hole. He slowly raised it up and-_

_A bright flash blinded everyone for a moment before it faded. Beast eyes were pure white as he blankly staried at the moon._

Fang: BEAST! BEAST SNAP OUT OF IT!

_Munkustrap was close to him so he turned Beast away. With that, Beast eyes returned to normal and he nearly fell to his knees._

Beast: W-What happened.

Munkustrap: You-I don't know myself Beast.

_The others were talking amongst eachother. Though it was calm the surprise that Beast did was still lingering. Spot had returned to Tugger._

Tugger: What is it with you guys and surprises.

Spot: That's what you get when it comes to the Rush Zone. Believe me, we had over almost 100 years of this.

_Every Jellicle did a double take at that line._

All: 100 YEARS!?

Claw: Yes...why...

Bustopher Jones: It's just well...

Tugger: Ya don't look it.

Munkustrap: Tugger-

Spot: *_Chuckle_s* We stopped aging physically. We can still die form illness, injuries or get killed. But we're still here and boy oh boy the stories we can tell.

Jennyanydot: Such as?

Spot: My personal favorite, it ever got a song. The lady who basically had the whole history on her...LYDIA.

Claw: *_Chuckles a bit_* Here we go...

Gus: Who in the world is Lydia?

Spot: You haven't heard of Lydia the Tattoo lady? Oh those were the day, circuses, lemonade, and the occasional romance. I remember when me and some of the other Rusherz went to see the circus she was in...before it was burned down in the 1940s. Oh yes Lydia-

Spot: **She was the most GLORIOUS creature, Under the Sun.**

**Times, to by, Gabbo...Rolled into one!**

Fang: *_Smirks_* Here we go-

Spot: **Ohhh, Lydia, oh! Lydia, say have you met Lydia**

**Oh! Lydia, the tattooed lady**

**She has eyes that folks adore so**

**And a torso even more so**

**Lydia, oh! Lydia, that "Encyclopedia"**

**Oh! Lydia, the Queen of tattoo**

Claw: **On her back is the Battle of Waterloo**

Fang: **Beside it the Wreck of the Hesperus too**

Beast: **And proudly above the waves**

**The Red, White and Blue**

Spot: **You can learn a lot from Lydia**

**(**Beast, Fang and Claw**: La la la's)**

_Everyone started to smile wide as The four Rusherz began to dance._

Spot: **When her robe is unfrilled**

**She can show you a view of the world**

**if you step up and tell her where**

Fang: **For a dime you can see Kankakee or Paree**

Claw: *****_Comes in on a boat sliding down a pile_*** Or Washington crossing the Delaware**

**(**Beast, Fang and Claw**: La la la's)**

Spot, Beast, Fang and Claw: **Oh! Lydia, oh! Lydia, say have you met Lydia**

**Oh! Lydia, the tattooed lady**

Beast: **When her muscles start relaxin'**

*****_Looks up_*** Up the hill comes Andrew Jackson.**

Spot, Beast, Fang and Claw: **Lydia, oh! Lydia, that "Encyclopedia"**

**Oh! Lydia, the Queen of them all!**

Claw: **For two bits she will do a Mazurka in Jazz**

**With a view of Niag'ra that nobody has**

Fang: **And on a clear day you can see Alcatraz**

Spot: **You can learn a lot from Lydia!**

**(Soon everyone joins in the La la las) **

Beast: *_Swigging a Lasso_***Come along and see Buff'lo Bill with his lasso**

Fang: *_With a baton_* **Just a little classic by Mendel Picasso**

Claw: *_Searching around_* **Here is Captain Spaulding exploring the Amazon**

Spot: *_Finds random pajamas_* **And Godiva, but with her pajamas on!**

All Jellices: **La la la La la la La la la La la la**

Claw: **Here is Grover Whalen unveilin' the Trylon**

Fang: *_With a telescope_* **Over on the west coast we have Treasure Islan'**

Beast: *_Does the Rhumba_* **Here's Nijinsky a doin' the Rhumba**

Spot: **Here's her Social Security numba **(Claw: Wait what?)

All Jellices: **La la la La la la La la la La la la**

All: **oh! Lydia, say have you met Lydia**

**Oh! Lydia, the champ of them all**

Spot: **She once swept an Admiral clear off his feet**

**The ships on her hips made his heart skip a beat**

**And now the old boy's in command of the fleet**

**For he went and married Lydia!**

Spot, Claw, Fang and Beast: **I said Lydia.**

All Jellicles: **They said Lydia!**

Spot, Claw, Fang and Beast: **They said Lydia.**

All Jellicles: **We said Lydia!**

Spot, Claw, Fang and Beast: **LA LA!**

_Everyone applauded in smiles as All four Rusherz bowed to them. The applauded ended...all but one. They all turned to see a familiar Jellicle smiling at them._

Deuteronomy: Well well, when my sons said we had special guest he was telling the truth...Though who would of thought that the guest would be from the core themselves.

_To be continued..._


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi there :)! Be Prepared" belongs to Elton John and Tim Rice.**

**(Please note that Hyena's have been changed to Rusherz for reasons)**

* * *

Act 2.2

Ish: Okay, were here.

_The Guardians and the remaining Rusherz had landed in London after discovering Fang, Claw and Spot ran off with no explanation._

Ash: Maybe we might be able to find Beast too.

Thor: I hope, poor Fang. When they came back when Beast was kidnapped...he was so distraught.

Troy: I know. We just have to find him!

?: Excuse me, you said you were looking for a lion.

_They all turned to see a man with ragged clouting and pricing eyes._

Marty: You know where he is!

?: I saw him go this way, I might be able to help you children look for him.

Ash: Yes...Thank you very much.

_He smiled...wickedly._

* * *

_Meanwhile at the Junkyard..._

Deuteronomy: So...that's what Macavity has been doing. I see.

_Deuteronomy was sitting on the tire with Munkustrap right beside him, the four Rusherz on their one knee and bowing in respect._

Beast: Once again we apologize for getting you all involved in this madness.

Deuteronomy: Truth, I believe it was unavoidable now...*_Gesture to Beast_* May I see your hand.

_Beast nodded, got up and walked over to them. Deuteronomy inspected the key shaped hole on his hand._

Munkustrap: Just before you got here, his eyes glowed and he was frozen in place. An it all just because he lifted his hand towards the moon.

_Deuteronomy sighed..._

Deuteronomy: I must say, this indeed has Macavity's work on it...but what could have possible made him go so far.

Claw: That's what we're asking.

Spot: He just straight up kidnaps Beast and when we finally reunited with him, he's all banged up and has a key hole in his hand!

Fang: We also noticed his memory of what happened to him is blank, but slowly he's been getting it back.

_Deuteronomy nodded as he listened to the information. Everyone was in silenced for a while._

Tugger: So, any idea?

Deuteronomy: Just one...*_To Beast_* Try and lift your hand to the moon again, perhaps something will happen.

Beast: All right...cover for me everyone.

_Beast climbed to the top behind the tire and raised his hand. He gasped as his eyes went pure white again...And then, something happened..._

* * *

_Flashback, two weeks ago..._

_Beast closed the Megacore fault, sighing in satisfaction_.

Beast: Megacore secured. Now I can finally head home.

_Beast walked down the hall way when he heard something break. He spun around and headed towards the sound, defence mode one. But when he got there to the frost, all that was there was broken glass._

Beast: Aw man...darn punks breaking my-

_Beast was stopped when a blunt object hit his head and he passed out..._

* * *

_Beast was in a daze and he could only hear the sounds of fighting, he felt like he was off the ground but he could hear voices._

Fang's voice: BEAST! BEAST!

Spot's voice: BEAST HANG ON!

Claw: BEAST WE'LL GET YOU BACK!

Fang's voice: BEEEAAAASSSSTT!

_The voiced faded as he went far away form it into the unknown._

* * *

_When Beast finally came to, he was tied up on a table in a abandon warehouse. He started to struggle when he heard the door opened and the three Anitcortians walked in, along with a disfigured, scared up Man/Cat beside them._

Beast: I knew this had you threes name all over it! LET ME GO RIGHT NOW!

Stellaria: Sorry, but you are needed for this task...With you, we can take the megacores and you my friend *_To the Individual_* you can rule the tribe as you please.

Beast: YOU THREE IDIOTS!

Stellaria: See Macavity, you get what you want and we get what we want.

Ankoro: A win-win for all of use.

Macavity: A win-win indeed...who would of thought this beastly creature would be the key...

Beast: *_Stunned_* M-Macavity...y-your got to be joking...h-he's just from that musical, there's no way...Y-You are really are you.

Macvity: Perhaps you three wish to see what I want to do to him first.

_He pulled out a nail drill, placed it over Beast palm hand, and started it. The rest of the memory was pain, agony and tortured screaming...before he once again passed out._

* * *

_All that was left was voices..._

Macavity's Voice: WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S IN A COMA! HE HAS TO BE AWAKE IN ORDER TO FREE THAT BEAST THOSE ANTICORIANS TALKED ABOUT.

HeanchCat: I-I'm sorry sire, but when you made the key in his hand...the pain was too much for him. W-We will have to trasport him to London while he is out.

Macavity's Voice: Very well...do what you must.

* * *

_Silence had returned before-_

Macavity's Voice: REMEMBER, we need to destroy the key hole on his hand by the time the ball is over...He shines that on the moon or is even CLOSE to it...he and other's like him will gain more power...PERMINATLY!

Macavity's Voice: HE MUST NOT AWAKEN THE LIGHT!

_Flashback ends_

* * *

_Present_

_Beast eyes returned to normal as he fell to his knees panting, his eyes widen and filled with tears._

Beast: A-A monster, surly he doesn't mean THAT...H-He's insane to try and release that thing and control it...HOW DID IT EVEN GET HERE?

_Beast trembled as he turned to the others._

Beast: We-have a bigger problem now, Macavity...is not after just you guys...he's after a ancient monster from Rusherz past...and, he wants me to free it...

_Everyone was in stunned silenced..._

Alonzo: You tell us...He wants to use a monster that was used against you guys?

Beast: HE'S A IDIOT FOR EVEN WANTING TO DO THAT! No one can control that-that-THING! The Anticorians must of told him about it and he sent his heanchcats to find me! He made *_Hold up key holed hand_* THIS cause he believes I am the key to awake it! WHY AM I THE KEY TO AWAKEN THAT THING!? I NEVER HAD ANY AFFILIATION WITH IT! I-I-I was put in a coma after what he had done to me...and i lost all that has happened due to the severity of the pain.

_Everyone was concerned. This was not very positive news. However, Munkustrap had one last theory that could explain the situation. He looked at the medallion on him._

Munkustrap: Do you think one of your ancestors fought this being.

_Beast froze...but sighed._

Beast: I don't know...m-my parents died before they could even tell me. The last thing I know is they hoped I could reach my full potential...but, I don't know if I have of not.

Demeter: Full Potential? What did they mean by-

_Suddenly, they were all startled when a TV that was perched on the top of a pile fell, still in one piece. It soon sparked to life and static was displayed. Everyone was in shocked, then to to Mistoffelees._

Mistoffelees: Don't look at me I'm not doing that.

_Asparagus looked closer and saw there was a odd attachment to it._

Asparagus: What's that thing on the TV.

_Fang walked over and got a closer look...before whooping with joy._

Fang: THAT'S ONE OF OUR INVENTION! FORM THE HOK! Place it on a TV and-

_The Rusherz smiled wide at that._

Beast: That means-

_The screen changed to the ever familiar AI, smiling back at them._

All four Rusherz: RZ!

Tugger: R- Who?

Skimbleshanks: They said RZ...What that actually means and who he is is unknown to me.

RZ: So it is true...that the Jellicle Tribe exists. I'm very sorry for Startling you. I am RZ 6.0, The AI of the HOK back at Canton.

Jellylorum: HOK...I have never heard of such a place. I know of the Hall of fame for the Football league there but that is it.

Fang: The HOK is the Hall of Knowledge and headquarters of the Rusherz and Guardians, hidden within the Hall of fame...we also live there.

Jemima: There's a hall within a hall.

Claw: Belive me it's was very confusing when we started living there back in the 1960s.

Tantomile: As much as we love the history lesson, I believe the reason you contacted us is because you have news..

Coricopat: Bad news.

_Everyone went concern once again as RZ sighed...and then dropped the biggest bombshell that night._

RZ: The Guardians and the other Rusherz have been captured by Macavity.

_Everyone gasped in shock and the four Rusherz paled...Deuteronomy was calm but now was the most concerned on the recent situation_

Deuteronomy: Oh dear...

_Beast was now trembling in anger._

Beast: Hey, Munkustrap, can you tell everyone to cover their ears?

Munkustrap: Of course...

_He gave the command, Beast nodding and his eyes flashed red in RAGE._

Beast: *_Full Rage_* SON OF A -

* * *

_Meanwhile_

Liberty: *_Anger_* MADMAN!

_The Guardians and Rusherz were locked in cages, the NFLR's taken and the Rusherz now uses their all on the bars._

?: Please stop, the three Anticorians gave me these bars so escape and breaking them is impossible.

_They stopped attacking and glared at the man in daggers._

Ish: You won't get away with this! Fang, Claw and Spot are still out there and when they find out you toast!

?: I know that...but I'm not worried about them, all I want right now is the key.

Thor: What 'Key'?

?:...the Lion Rusher..

All: BEAST?!

?: I know he has escaped, so all I need to do is find him.

Pack: I swear if you lay a finger on Beast-

?: Nothing you can do right now.

_Suddenly, a white Persian came in._

Griddlebone: Found him...he's at the Jellicle Ball with the Tribe and those other three Rusherz.

?: *_Anger_* DARN IT! THEY HAVE HIM!

_The Guardians and Rusherz looked confused._

Troy: Jellicle...you mean from that musical by Andrew Lloyd Webber...that's not real.

?: Oh my friends...*_chuckles_* you have no idea.

_As he turned, his body changed to that of a familiar face...a very terrible familiar face._

Macavity: **I never thought Rusherz were essential**

**They're crude and unspeakably plain**

Swoop: HEY!

Macavity: **But maybe they've a glimmer of potential**

**If allied to my vision and brain**

_The Heachcats soon appeared in various locations_

**I know that your powers of retention**

**Are as wet as a warthog's backside**

Blow-Torch: SHUT UP-

Macavity: *_Stops Blow-Torch_* **But thick as you are, pay attention!**

**My words are a matter of pride**

**It's clear from your vacant expressions**

**The lights are not all on upstairs**

**But we're talking kings and successions**

**Even you can't be caught unawares**

**So prepare for a chance of a lifetime**

**Be prepared for sensational news**

**A shining new era is tiptoeing nearer**

Freedom: *_Mad; eyebrow raised_* **And where do we feature?**

Macavity: *_Wicked smile_* **Just listen to teacher**

**I know it sounds sordid but you'll be rewarded**

**When at last I am given my dues!**

**And in justice deliciously squared**

**Be prepared!**

Ish: Be prepared, For what? What are you planning?!

Macavity: World conquest of all Jellicles!

Ash: And how does Beast fit in this?

Macavity: He is the key, to awaken the greatest monsters in the universe!

Stampede: *_Realization_* Wait you don't mean-

Macavity: YES! YES INDEED!

Ricky: What is he taking about?

Freefall: There is a foe from the past that was sealed away

Liberty: YOUR INSANE TO RELEASE IT!

Macavity: I'm not! With this beast, I WILL RULE THE JELLICLES FOR ETERNITY AS KING!

Heachcats:LONG LIVE THE KING!

LONG LIVE THE KING

_The Rusherz and Guardians were in complete shock and horror_

Heachcats:**It's great that we'll soon be connected**

**With a king who'll be all-time adored**

Macavity: **Of course, quid pro quo, you're expected**

**To take certain duties on board**

**The future is littered with prizes**

**And though I'm the main addressee**

**The point that I must emphasize is**

**You won't get a sniff without me!**

_Evil magic swarmed around Macavity as he laughed madly._

**So prepare for the coup of the century**

**Be prepared for the murkiest scam**

**Meticulous planning tenacity spanning**

**Decades of denial is simply why I'll**

**Be king undisputed respected, saluted**

**And seen for the wonder I am**

Macavity: **Yes, my teeth and ambitions are bared-**

**Be prepared!**

Macavity and Henchcats: **Yes, our teeth and ambitions are bared-**

**Be prepared!**

_Macavity and his Henchcats laughed manically._

Troy: Beast I swear stay safe form these mad felines.

_To be Continued..._


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi there! This is my first fan made song, I hope you enjoy it :)**

* * *

Act 2.3

_Junkyard..._

_Beast was sitting on to of the pile, his head to his knees. _

Beast: Of all things, why did Macavity had to get the others...It's me he wants not them!

_Fang, Munkustrap and Alonzo came up to him, Fang sitting next to him._

Fang: You okay?

Beast: Just frustrated...sorry for the words.

Munkustrap: Honestly, I can see you getting upset with all this.

Beast: This is all my fault...if I just returned home sooner, if I didn't go check that sound-

Fang: You didn't know all this would happen!

_Beast looked to Fang, a determined look on his face._

Fang: I know your upset, me, Claw and Spot are too...but we can't think about improvable what ifs. We need to act now! If we can find his base-

Alonzo: That would be a bad idea. Despite the numbers we have here Macavity has a large amount as well, not to mention his magic will be a big advantage to him.

_Fang sighed as he remember that information._

Fang: So going to the enemy territory is a big no...But that leaves me with a theory.

_All three turned to Fang._

Fang: Knowing that his ego is about the same size as Lord Zatu, he might try and kidnap Deuteronomy here and then release the beast in front of him...He's going to come to us.

Beast: I-Don't want anyone else getting hurt, not because of me.

_Fang smiles sweetly._

Fang: **I know the feeling of doubt and fear**

**Clouding my mind with hopelessness and loneliness.**

**When you came to me that day**

**My heart flowed with hope and reassurance**

**We alike you see**

**We'll fight through it all**

**even when the chips are all down.**

_Beast looks at Fang_

Fang: **These days, despite all the madness**

**We remain together through at it all**

**No matter the pain, we will remain **

**Friends beyond more, the stars every close**

**so reach out for our wish, our eternal brotherhood **

_Munkustrap smiled sweetly at the two._

Munkustrap: Reminds you of somebody.

_Alonzo closes his eyes._

Alonzo: **Yes i remember the fear that clouded my mind,**

**Seeing your friend hurt lights up a flame inside.**

**When you went down that day**

**I took up the mantle and fought in your stead**

**You were okay, everyone was okay**

**This pain right now, I won't allow.**

_Fang turns to Alonzo._

Alonzo: **These days, despite the world changing**

**Around us, but we remain friends**

**Our tale is weaved, but our Friendship remains**

**Like the moon in the sky that rise**

**so let us reach out for our wish, our eternal brotherhood**

_Fang smiles at Alonzo and turned to Beast._

Fang: **Yes it seems things are hopeless now**

Alonzo:** And the storm clouds are swarming around**

Fang and Alonzo: **But we're here, right by you side.**

**We're with you**

**We're with you**

Fang: *_Hugs Beast_* And I love you...

_Beast tears fall._

Fang, Alonzo, and Munkustrap: **And these days,**

**Despite all the madness**

**We'll remain, ourselves and our brotherhood**

**Even as time pass, the moon and the stars will remain up in the sky**

**so let us reach out for our wish, our eternal brotherhood**

_Beast slowly smiled as he hugged Fang back._

* * *

_The other were waiting for four to return after Beast ran off in rage._

Mistoffelees: So you think Beast is going to be okay?

Claw: I hope so. Fang went after him after his uhh, 'Rant', and I saw Munkustrap and Alonzo fallow him.

Demeter: You think they will be alright out there?

Spot: Knowing who they are, yes.

Tugger: Never have I seen someone with so many words to describe Macavity.

Claw: Oh you have no idea...this is the second person to be call those next to Lord Zatu.

Deuteronomy: You have mention this Zatu twice...is he just as dangerous as Macavity.

_Spot and Claw rubbed their heads, then nodded._

Spot: Like him but a liar dictator who conspirisises with galactic rouges and who would kill/enslave anyone who goes against him and wishes to conquer each galaxy and cosmos, including the villains there.

_Everyone was in stunned silence for a moment._

Tugger: O-kay note to self, never meet this guy.

Alonzo: We're back.

_The tribe and two Rusherz turned to see the four return, Beast rubbing his arm in guilt._

Beast: I-apologies for my word choice minutes ago.

Tugger: Hey, he deserves those words.

Spot: *_Deadpans_* Not helping...

Bombalina: Yes, not now Tugs.

Deuteronomy: I understand you anger and stress towards this recent news.

Demeter: But is there a plan...

Beast: Yes...but We don't like it and neither will you.

Jelliriom: Well what is it?

Fang: Uhhmmm.

Few minutes later...

All Jellicles: WHAT!

Beast: Again, I hate it too... but remember this is MACAVITY, ego is his biggest flaw right here

Munkustrap: And for certain his member of the Hidden Paw is heading here right now.

_Spot then had a memory flashback on when he literally, ran into Rum Tug Tugger._

Spot: Hold it...does this guy have one eye, one missing ear and talks in a pirate accent.

Munkustrap: *_Raised eye_* Yes...his name is Growltiger, why do you ask?

_Spot kinda started laughing nervously; Claw, Fang and Beast noticing it._

Claw: What did you do?

Spot: I uhh...kinda am on his bad side right now.

All Three: WHAT. DID. YOU. DO?

_Spot gulped._

Spot: I kinda accidentally cut his tail off.

All: YOU DID WHAT-

?: THERE YOU ARE YOU SPOTTED LITTLE SCULLIWAG!

_Growltiger jumped into view, eye in rage as he stared at Spot._

Tugger: Is it wrong that what you did to him is the most epic thing i heard.

Munkustap and Beast: NOT NOW TUGGER!

_And with that golden dust flew..._

_**End of Act 2.3  
**_


	11. Chapter 11

Hi there :)! 'BEAT IT' belongs to Michel Jackson.

Enjoy :)

* * *

Act 2.4

Spot *_Bit blurry_*: TUGS! TUGS! Tugger can you hear me?

_Tugger shoke his head as it swarmed abit, seeing that he, Deuteronomy, Beast, Claw and Fang who were trying to help a dazed Munkustrap, Alonzo and Mistoffelees._

Tugger: What's going on?!

Growltiger: OH LEADER! SPOTTED ONE! LITTLE LION! COME OUT! JUST GIVE UP AND COME WITH ME! YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING RIGHT NOW!

_He then noticed they were in a hiding place._

Spot: Sorry for the quick drag there and making you dazed, but you and Deuteronomy were the only ones not affected by...well, this glitter stuff that Growltiger is flinging around.

Beast: It got almost everyone but you two...*_Shakes Munkustrap_* Come on, whats with the dazed look?

_Deuteronomy then noticed the golden sparkles and sniffed it._

Deuteronomy: I'm afraid it will be awhile for them to return, he has Catnip.

Fang: *_Face palms_* Of course the tipsy drug trip for cats. You finally get a plan finalized but instead the bad guy sends waves...Lovely.

Claw: Well, what do we do?

Spot: It's my fault he's looking for me...You three stay here and Protect Deuteronomy while trying to get these guys back to their senses, me and Tugger will fight him.

Tugger: Hold it what...

_All five looked t Spot shock, even Deuteronomy was lost for words._

Deuteronomy: Tugger...

Tugger: Does it look like I'm good at hand to hand combat.

_Spot gave a thought, then spotted something, running over removing the rubble, he lifted it in the air._

Spot: Not hand to hand, but maybe a weapon will do.

Beast, Claw, and Fang: YOUR GIVING HIM A CHAINSAW!?

Spot: Hey, the blades are gone...so there will be no dismemberment or cutting. Besides, this will help us break that bottle his flinging.

_Spot hand the Chainsaw to Tugger who at first stared at it...then smile in excitement_

Tugger: You really are a wild one are you.

_Spot winked._

Spot: And I know the PREFECT song for this occasion.

* * *

Growltiger: COME OUT! RIGHT NOW!

_He turned frantically in anger around, till he noticed Etcetera trying to get up. He grabbed he and she was brought back to reality and was in fear._

Growltiger: COME OUT NOW OR ELSE I'LL SLIT THIS KITTENS-

Spot: You really are stupid...and also a bully.

_Growltiger turned to see Spot, standing on top of the pile, tapping his foot._

Spot: **They told him don't you ever come around here**

**Don't wanna see your face, you better disappear**

**The fire's in their eyes and their words are really clear**

**So beat it, just beat it**

_Tugger, who was hiding, smirked as he started up the chainsaw._

Tugger: **You better run, you better do what you can**

**Don't wanna see no blood, don't be a macho man**

**You wanna be tough, better do what you can**

**So beat it, but you wanna be bad**

_Tugger jumps out of his hiding place and swang the chain saw, Slashes the bottle, breaking it and grabbing Etcetera, who was in both shock and fan girl mode._

Both:** Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it**

**No one wants to be defeated**

**Showin' how funky and strong is your fight**

**It doesn't matter who's wrong or right**

**Just beat it, beat it**

**Just beat it, beat it**

**Just beat it, beat it**

**Just beat it, beat it**

_Deuteronomy, Beast, Fang and Claw watched from afar as Munkustrap, Alonzo and Mistoffelees regain their sense_

Tugger: **They're out to get you, better leave while you can**

**Don't wanna be a boy, you wanna be a man**

**You wanna stay alive, better do what you can**

**So beat it, just beat it**

Spot: **You have to show them that you're really not scared**

**You're playin' with your life, this ain't no truth or dare**

**They'll kick you, then they beat you,**

**Then they'll tell you it's fair**

**So beat it, but you wanna be bad**

Both: **Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it**

**No one wants to be defeated**

**Showin' how funky and strong is your fight**

**It doesn't matter who's wrong or right**

Both: **Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it**

**No one wants to be defeated**

**Showin' how funky and strong is your fight**

**It doesn't matter who's wrong or right**

**Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it**

**No one wants to be defeated**

**Showin' how funky and strong is your fight**

**It doesn't matter who's wrong or right**

**Just beat it, beat it**

**Beat it, beat it, beat it**

_Growtiger yelled in anger as he tried to attack the two, who we bobbin and weaving with the beat. Spot then jumped high in the air...but no one noticed him. He smirked..._

Spot: Camouflage upgrade...thanks Everlasting.

_Spot rammed into Growltiger who was then whacked by the Chainsaw, throwing him into a wall pile. Everyone got their senses back and saw Growltiger cowering in fear and shock at the two who stood in front of him smirking._

Spot: **Beat it, **

Tugger: **beat it, **

Spot: **beat it, **

Tugger: **beat it**

Both: **No one wants to be defeated**

**Showin' how funky and strong is your fight**

**It doesn't matter who's wrong or who's right**

_Growltiger ran off, not wanting to deal with the two anymore._

**Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it**

**No one wants to be defeated**

**Showin' how funky and strong is your fight**

**It doesn't matter who's wrong or right**

_Everyone was in shock..._

**Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it**

**No one wants to be defeated**

**Showin' how funky and strong is your fight**

**It doesn't matter who's wrong or right**

**Just beat it, beat it**

**Beat it, beat it, beat it**

**Beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it**

Spot: WOO!

_Soon they were surrounded by the female kittens, including Etcetera._

Etcetera: I CAN'T BELIEVE I WAS SAVED BY YOU! OH MY EVERLASTING TUGGER SAVED MY LIFE!

Jemima: That was soo cool! The way you scared him off!

Sillabub: I know! And Spot just vanished into the air and then WHAM! Rams him to the ground!

Electra: YOU TWO WERE AMAZING!

Tugger: Laddies Laddies please, Spot was the mastermind in this little show-

Munkustrap: *_shock and a bit horrified_* YOU GAVE MY BROTHER A CHAINSAW!?

_The group turned to see the now shock and a bit horrified Protector with Alonzo, Fang, Beast, Mistoffelees, Claw and Deuteronomy._

Spot: Hey, it was the only way to beat this guy while everyone here was trying to leave tipsy village. And it doesn't have blades on it so no blood.

Munkustrap: *_still shock and a bit horrified_* **YOU **GAVE **MY BROTHER **A **CHAINSAW**!

Alonzo: I think you broke him you guys.

_Demeter rushes over._

Demeter: Munkustrap it's okay, everyone is fine.

_Munkustrap shoke his head to regain himself from the shock._

Beast: You okay.

Munkustrap: Still shock, but yes.

Fang: Save it for later...the next enemy approaches

Bustopher Jones: Of course this was the first wave! Can he just stop it, i can't take anymore surprises...

Griddlebone: Aww, but i LOVE Surprises.

_Everyone turned to see Griddlebone, weapon at hand._

Griddlebone: Your going to pay for hurting my DEAR Growltiger.

Claw: Oh great...the lover is here.

Alonzo: Out of the bag-

Fang: And into the fight again.

_**End of Act 2.4**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi there :)! 'You made me Belive in Magic' Belongs to the Bay City Rollers.**

**ENJOY :)**

* * *

Act 2.5

Meanwhile...

Ricky: Okay...are there any other ways of getting out?

_Everyone shoke their heads. They have been trying for hours since Macavity left them and so far nothing._

Thor: We HAVE to get out of here, who knows what he'll do to Beast.

?: *_Laughing_*

?: Shhh.

_They were silenced when two individuals climbed out from the window, each with orange and black hair._

Male: Oi! You wer'e right sis, they wer'e her'e.

Female: I kno'w! OHho! This wil'l be out finest heist ye't!

Tory: Are you kidding me right now?

Alto: Look you two, your in great danger. This is not a good place to steal jewels and gold.

Male: Jewe'ls, gold. No no...we're her'e for YOU.

Female: Tha'ts right!

Freefall: Your going-to steal us? Who the hey are you?

_In a flash, they changed their form and at another look at them-_

Mungojerrie: It's *_His pose_* **Mungojerrie**!

Rumpleteazer: Annd *_Her pose_* **Rumpleteazer**!

_On her tail, she dangled the keys to the cage that held them him. Both of them winked at them, reassuring the heroes._

Lasso: Never thought I say this THANK YOU CAT BURGLARS!

_Mungojerrie unlock the cage, letting them out._

Mungojerrie: Af'raid Macavity took the wacths with h'im, but he did lea've behi'nd you'r weapons.

Liberty: They will do for now.

Rumpleteazer: I also su'ggest that you flying bi'rds don't go to the sky, he might sp'ot you.

Ish: That's a good idea...you know where he's heading.

_The two nodded._

Ash: Let's move then, who knows what's he's going to do.

* * *

_Back at the Junkyard..._

Griddlebone: So...are we playing nice, or dirty.

Mistoffelees: You guys NEVER play nice.

Griddlebone: Oh really, how so?

Claw: YOU BASICALLY SENT NEARLY EVERYONE ON A TIPSY TRIP WITH THAT CATNIP!

Griddlebone: Tispy-trip? *_Realizes Claw_* OH Now i remember you! Your the one who got punished for freeing that brat! Turned into a bot and was infected too, surprise you live though.

_Claw flinched and clutched his chest where his new heart was...that was a nerve hit right there. Mistoffelees noticed this, and growled._

Mistoffelees: He knew the consequences! And yet he still did it because he was saving lives! He is more the reason to continuing living on because of it!

_And with that a shot of lighting came from his hand, nearly hitting Griddlebone but singging a few hairs as she hissed as she launched the handmade weapon at him, only for i to be caught by the shadow form of Claw, his eye yellow eyes blazing._

Beast: Looks like it's the Magician and the Panther's turn.

Griddlebone: Do you really think you of all people can beat me?

Claw glanced at Mistoffelees, and sighed.

Shadow Claw: *_Echoy_* **I believed all love had gone**

**Had no strength to carry on**

**Thought my world was upside down**

**The day you walked into my life**

**Went to work to set things right**

**What's the secret that you used?**

_Turns to Mistoffelees_

**Oh you made me believe in magic**

**The moment I gazed into your eyes**

_Turns to Spot, Fang and Beast_

**Well you made me believe in magic**

**Your love brought magic to my life**

_Tackles Griddlebone, who stumbled into the wall. She growls as she swung the weapon at Claw. Griddlebone pins Claw, but then screams in pain as a wave of electricity hit her. Claw looked over to see Mistoffelees, whose hand was raised._

Mistoffelees: **Now I'm filled with a new sense to be**

**You gave my life harmony**

**Love and you are all I, all I need,**

_Turns to the Jellicles_

**Oh you made me believe in magic**

**The moment I gazed into your eyes**

**Well you made me believe in magic**

**Your love brought magic to my life**

_Griddlebone slowly got up and continued her attack, both Mistoffelees and Claw dodging her._

Claw: **Stay until our lives have to end**

Mistoffelees: **To leave would be such a sin**

Claw and Mistoffelees: **you are my ev'ry, ev'rything**

_One of Griddlebone's swings is stopped by both Claw and Mistoffelees_

Claw: **Oh you made me believe in magic**

Mistoffelees: **The moment I gazed into your eyes**

**Well you made me believe in magic**

Claw: **Your love brought magic to my life**

_Mistoffelees leaps and attacks Griddlebone, who swung at him before her weapon was disarmed from her by Claw. Mistoffelees slashed at her with his electric and Claw __Savage Swipe in his shadow from, which cause a explosion, sending Griddlebone running in rage and pain._

Claw and Mistoffelees: **Oh you, made me believe in magic**

**The moment I gazed into your eyes**

**Well you made me believe in magic**

**Your love brought magic to my life**

_Claw sighs and returned to his normal form...only to then be tackled into a hug by Spot._

Spot: CLAW THAT WAS AMAZING!

Claw: S-Spot...Yes it was...

Mistoffelees: Well, that was exirerating wasn't it.

Carbucketty: Yes...please let that be the last one.

Munkustrap: Keep on your toes...it's not over yet...Wait-where's Beast.

_Everyone looked around until they noticed him knock out near the wall._

All: BEAST?!

* * *

_A small blue Lion cub was jumping on the bed, excited._

Cub: Mama! Mama!

_A young blue Lioness came in smiling._

Mother: There's my little Beast, are you ready?

Young Beast: Yes! What story are you gonna tell tonight?

_She walked over and sat down, Beast snuggling into the blankets._

Beast's Mother: This is the tale of our species...Do you know why we are blue? *_Beast shoke his head_* A long time ago under the moon, a silvery white lion Rusher with pale eyes appeared. He was alone, and unknown to his new life. One day, the night sky turned blood red as did the moon, he had stumbled upon a horrifying feline bot creature. His main goal was to snuff out the moon so his leader would take over the still newly born planet. But the Lion refused. Thus they fought, as the Lion would not let this fiend take away the lights in the sky. Alas, he was too strong and the lion was almost defeated. He looked towards the moon, determination in his eyes, he got up and roared to the sky. In a bright flash, his silvery white fur turned into a fine blue, his eyes turning into a beautiful ruby color.

Young Beast: Like mine!

Beast's Mother: *_Chuckles_* Just like yours. With his new found powers, he banished the fiend and imprisoned him. However, he knew that one day he would return and wreak havoc upon the sky, so he vowed that one day someone worthy of his powers would rise up and stopped the monster once and for all. Until then, he started the Lion Rusherz tribe. Thus, here we are.

Young Beast: Wow, do you think I will be as good as him?

Beast's Mother: Of course you will...one day you will reach your full potential, my little Guardian.

_Beast hugged his mother, who hugged back._

Young Beast: I love you Mama.

Beast's Mother: I love you to my son.

* * *

Fang voice: Why is he crying?

Alonzo voice: Is he going to be okay?

Tugger voice: Yeah, see. He's waking up.

_Beast eyes opened up as he sat up, seeing the others around him._

Munkustrap: Are you okay?

Beast: Y-Yeah...that lady knocked me out when she swung that thing around.

Mistoffelees: Are you sure, your crying.

_Beast touched his face and saw the tears._

Beast: I just-had a old memory play...that's all.

Claw: Your past?

Beast: Y-Yeah...but-we got company.

_Everyone turned around to see henchcats surrounding the area._

Beast: Deuteronomy, you and the kits hid...we got this.

Deuteronomy: Alright, please be careful.

Munkustrap: Of course...Everyone.-

Munkustrap and Beast: FALL IN!

_**End of Act 2.5**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi there :). 'It Took me by Surprise' belongs to Keke Palmer and the 'CATS Battle scene Music' of course belongs to Andrew Lloyd Webber.**

* * *

Act 2.6

Ish: Any idea on how we get over the barge?

_The group had arrived at the barge. A boat had just dock over a a Jellicle poked his head out._

Genghis: Oi! What's with all the commotion?

Rumpleteazer: Genghis! Pe'rfect time'ing.

Ricky: Question, whose this? Never heard of him in the show before.

Alto: He was taken out of the show. There was a whole section called 'Growltiger Last Stand' but some of the audience found the and some of the character...offensive. It was complete dropped everywhere by the time 2016 arrived. HE was the one who defeats Growltiger in the end of the song.

Genghis: Not that I mind, I understand if they felt offensive about it. Besides, gives me time to tour the sites of London...you still have not answer my question. Also, why are their children and Rusherz here?

Mungojerrie: Lon'g sto'ry sho'rt...Maca'vaty is attac'king the other Jell'icles and thei'r fr'iend is in hug'e dan-

Genghis: *_Serious_* Get inside the boat now.

Rampage: Don't need to tell us twice!

_Everyone went on and Genghis started the boat on high, it speeding away towards the yard._

* * *

_Back at the Junkyard..._

Admetus: DUCK!

_Admetus and a small group of Jellicles ducked as one of the henchcats swung his claws at them. The Junkyard was a battle ground. Most of the Jellicles were battling the henchcats while Old Deuteronomy was safely on the side. Even Bustopher Jones hit some of them with his spoon cane. It was complete chaos._

Beast: *_Leaps over one_* They just keep coming and coming...How many of these guys does Macavity have?

Munkustrap: We actually lost count over the years *_Slashes one_*.

Hench cat commander: Leave them be! Just get the lion and the old cat!

_Some of them made their advancement on Old Deuteronomy when..._

Hench Cat: *_Screams of pain_*

_Deuteronomy shoke with surprise when Fang slashed one of their faces so bad that it scared him. Fang growled, and some of them shoke due to the fact that some were there on the first day he came._

Fang: YOU. ARE. ALL. MINE!

_Fang lept into the battle, taking down as many Hench cats along the way. Spot and Claw at one point had to move Tugger and Mistoffelees out of the way of the enrage Bangle._

Mistoffelees: Everlasting...

Claw: Yeah...forgot about that Fang is still mad at them.

Tugger: So, when Alonzo said he fought them single-handily..

Spot: He ain't joking. If there is one thing we learned about Fang is to DO NOT ANGER HIM.

Fang: DIE FOOL! DIE FOR YOU CRIMES AGAINST THE PEOPLE I LOVE!

Mistoffelees: Should we stop him?

Claw: I think it's best you guys stay away for now until he gets his anger out.

Spot: Lat thing you want is to be torn to shreds by an enrage Rusher.

Tugger: Noted.

Alonzo: *_Jumps over one_* Mind if I help? He seems to need a extra hand in dishing out some justice.

Beast: *_Afar_* KNOCK YOURSELF OUT KID.

_Alonzo lept over to Fang, who turned in surprise._

Alonzo: Room for one more.

Fang: *_Smirks_* Welcome to the party.

Hench Cat commander: WHAT THE HEY IS WRONG WITH THAT A BANGLE HE'S A FREAK!

Fang: *_Face darkens_* You want to know why...

_He gulped._

Fang: **I would react badly**

**To the slightest hint of hesitance**

**He'd bend awkwardly to suit my mood**

**No word from his defense**

**I'd cry knowing how my tears**

**Felt like acid burning through his skin**

**Pushed every little button**

**But the right one that would let me in**

_Fang smirks_

Fang: **Now he's afraid of me**

**He's afraid of me**

_Fang quickly rams the commander to a wall, eyes red with rage._

Fang: **It took me by surprise**

**The hatred in his eyes**

**I've pushed this man as far as he could go**

**But he lacked the words to let me know**

_He sees the blood on his hands, in shoke he backs off._

Fang: **He acted out, now I can see it is my fault**

Hench Cat Commander: SEE! Your a freak!

_Alonzo picks him up by the collar, rage in his eyes._

Alonzo: **I made changes**

**That went unnoticed**

**Sang songs for deaf ears**

**He mistook my silence for punishment**

**As it had been all these years**

**I'd cry knowingly how my tears felt like acid burning through his skin**

_The Hench Cat commander was shaking in fear._

Alonzo: **Now he's afraid of me**

**He's afraid of me**

_Alonzo threw the commander to the ground, looking at Fang and nodded. Fang pounced onto the Commander, a new determination ignited in him._

Fang: **It took me by surprise**

**The hatred in his eyes**

**I've pushed this man as far as he could go**

**But he lacked the words to let me know**

**He acted out, now I can see it is 'my' fault**

(Alonzo joins in) **It took me by surprise**

**The hatred in his eyes**

**I've pushed this man as far as as he could go**

**But he lacked the words to let me know**

**He acted out, ***_Throws the Commander out of the Junkyard_* **now I can see it is 'my' fault**

_Fang sighed, as he turned to Alonzo as the Hench cats fled._

Fang: Thank you...

Alonzo: *_Smiles_*

_The two were soon pushed down by Beast and Munkustrap as a dark lighting bolt hit the spot where they once were. Everyone turned to see the leader, the feline fiend himself._

All four Rusherz and Jellicles: *_Anger_* MACAVITY!

Macavity: You really are stubborn you know that.

Beast: I remember what you did to me! YOU MONSTER SHOULD BE BURNING FOR ETERNITY FOR WHAT YOU DONE!

Macavity: Really, well then my key I hope you burn with me.

Fang: You stay away from Beast ya hear!

Spot: Beast is not a tool to your plan of ruling!

Claw: So buzz off!

_Macavity sent a wave of energy that knocked the three Rusherz away into a wall._

Mistoffelees: *_Fear and concern_* Guys!

_Mistoffelees, Rum Tug Tugger and Alonzo ran over to check on them_

Tugger: You three okay?

Fang: *_Dazed a bit_* Let me at that heartless monster.

Beast: Guys! *_Turns to Macavity in anger_* You are in for it now Macavity!

*_**Battle against Macvity; CATS**_*

_Macavity lept to slash Beast but Munkustrap beat him and slashed Macavity's face. The three went into battle stance as they circle around eachother. Macavity ran over a went to slash Munkustrap but Beast tripped him making him fall and Munkustrap leaping over him. Macavity and Munkustrap smack eachother when Macavity got back up again only for Beast's roar to stun him. Angered at this, Macavity swatted him away to a wall, Munkustrap responding as he and Macavity scratch eachother. It was them Macavity lifted him into the air and threw him to the car, dazing him. Macavity laughed as he raised his hand which glowed a dark aura._

Deuteronomy and Tugger: *_Fear_* MUNKUSTRAP!

*_Music stops_*

_Macavity brought the claw down...and the ground shoke. The moon dulling as the stars vanished. Everyone was in shoke, even him. Munkustrap got his barrings and froze. For it wasn't Munkustrap that took the hit...it was Beast. _

_**End of Act 2.6**_


	14. Chapter 14

**THIS IS IT! THE FINAL BATTLE :)! I only own the fan made song at the Beginning and 'Judgement' belongs to Tryhardninja, check him out later.  
**

* * *

Act 2.7

_Beast coughed up blood and smiled weakly, still standing in front of a now shock Munkustap. The moon turning a dark red and the growls heard around screech in rage._

Beast: **Chips are down, time is up**

**You wanted a key after all!**

**Well here you go, shattered in place**

**You really thought you could win at this rate?**

_Beast tears fell, as the sky fell into a dark dust red too._

Beast: **This is what I want, don't you see**

**To protect those who became my family**

**I would die in their place even with all the pain**

**I'll endure to make them remain...**

_The sky and moon are now red together._

Beast: **You can yell and scream all you want!**

**But I would stay firm and fight!**

**Till the last of my breathe leaves me**

**I will do what I can to protect everything!**

_Beast slowly looked up at the sky as Macavity back away in shock..._

Beast: **I will always protect them...**

**Even when the moon doesn't shine**

**I kept my promise till the end.**

**This is what I meant to do**

**protect those who need it most**

**and the ones i love to continue on.**

**I'm sorry to say that I will not last**

**but to be honest I'm also glad...**

_Beast let go of his hand, reveling he had a large slash across him, they were very deep and blood flowed from it. _

Beast: **So I'll leave with a smile on my face**

**Even though my heart is in pain**

**and tears are streaming down my face**

**But in the end I did what I wanted to do**

**I protect my family and friends..**

_Beast eyes dulled and he fell back, being caught by Munkustrap._

Macavity: *_Anger_* NO NO NO! I was sappose to cut his hand off! NOT KILL HIM! NOW I CAN'T CONTROL THE MONSTER!

_Macavity was then blasted by an electric bolt and knocked away, Mistoffelees had hit him...but he was surprised to see how strong it was, and then he turned to see the now shocked and horrified Guardians and the sorrowful and enrage Rusherz, Bolt hand also up as he was in tears._

Fang: *_Tears_* BEEEAAAASSSSTTT!

_Fang ran over along with Spot and Claw. Munkustrap was still in pure shock as Tugger, Alonzo and Mistoffelees ran to them, the others fallowing.._

Fang: *_Shakes Beast a bit; Tears_* BEAST! BEAST COME ON! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE US! PLEASES-

_Nothing, the lion's eyes were dull. Fang bursted in tears and cried, Claw holding the sobbing Spot as he cried a bit as well. Thor hit his fist ot the ground._

Thor: *_Sorrow;Rage;Tears_* DANG IT! D-DANG IT!

_The Jellicles watched the scene in tears, not caring about the monstrous Blitzborg like cat monster rising from the ground. Alonzo went to his knees and hugged the crying Bangle Rusher. Munkustrap felt tears in his eyes...Beast took the finale blow and it had kill him. He died protecting him and the others, not having Macavity have his way. Now he was, dead in his arms, DEAD. Munkustrap shoke and then screamed in tears to the sky. Suddenly, the medallion on his collar lit up and blinded the scene. Macavity shoke his head and looked on in fear, running away. Everyone was blinded by the light._

* * *

_Beast eyes fluttered open, he was in a field of silvery green grass. He slowly got up and looked around._

Beast: H-Hello? Fang? Munkustap? Spot? Claw? Is anyone there?

?: BEAST THE LION RUSHER.

Beast jumped at the sound. He turned around to see the moon in the sky.

Beast: W-Who are you?

?: I have no name to tell, but I am the Lion Rusher that founded the Lions Rusherz long ago.

_Beast eyes widen._

Beast: Y-Your from mother's story.

Lion Rusher: Beast, you have proven yourself ready for the next level of the Rush zone.

Beast: What do you mean?

Lion Rusher: You have shown the potential to continue on the legacy of the Rusherz who lead others and protect the core as well. The stars have spoken.

Beast: You mean...

Lion Rusher: You have risked your life at the expense of your life as well. It is only fair that you return and finish what I had started long ago. As well as returning to your family.

Beast: Fang...Claw...Spot...

Lion Rusher: Your parents would be proud of you Beast, you have reached your goal.

_Beast eyes filled with tears as he slowly smiled. He closed his eyes and let the silvery light consume him_

* * *

_Everyone starred in awe at the White Silvery Lion Rusher the now stood in front of Munkustrap. He had silver gauntlets on his wrist with two rubies on each side. He also wore silver anklets with sapphires on each side as well. Around him was what appeared to be a tribal charm with rubies and sapphires on it. Around his head was not his helmet, but a ring of silvery vines._

Tugger: Uhhh, confused.

Alonzo: Who is...that can't be...is it?

_Fang starred at the lion, Munkustrap placing a hand on the Lion's shoulders._

Munkustrap: B-Beast? Is that you?

_The Lion's Rusher eyes opened reveling ruby eyes with a blue ring around them. _

Fang: *_tears of Joy_* BEAST!

_Fang ran to Beast and the two hugged._

Mistoffelees: *_Awe_* Incredible.

Fang: OH BEAST I THOUGHT WE LOST YOU!

Star Beast: I'm so sorry for scaring you Fang...I promise I won't do something like that again.

Liberty: Amazing...he actually done it.

Demeter: And who are wait-you the other Rusherz and Guardians they talked about!

Ish: Y-Yeah...Liberty do you know what happened?

Freefall: All I can tell you is Beast is the second one to achieve this form from the rest of us.

Genghis: Well isn't this something huh.

_Beast and Fang broke the hug as Beast turned to Munkustrap, holding his hands._

Star Beast: Thank you, Munkustrap.

_Munkustrap starred in awe, tears in his eyes._

Munkusrtap: W-What did i do?

Star Beast: That medallion, it responses to a protectors heart which is similar to that of a Lion Rusher. You scream to the moon, and it responded.

_Munkustrap chuckled abit before Beast turned his attention the the monster._

Star Beast: Now...if you excuse me, I have a monster to take down.

_Beast jumped to the air and flouted up, the moon now a mixes of reds and blues as the stars returned, The monster roared in anger._

Star Beast: Guess my appearance brings back bad memories huh...I wonder why.

_From the ground, the Jellicles Rusherz and Guardians watched the final battle play out. Everyone in London came out to see the Lion Rusherz battling a monstrous Feline._

Star Beast:** Welcomed you**

**Underground with open arms you knew**

**How fragile their souls were to your abuse**

**I let you roam around care free**

**They're not your enemies**

_Goes slowly towards it._

**All this time**

**Determination served as your lone guide**

**Mercy or genocide yours to decide**

**But consequences they increase**

**You will answer to me**

_The monster screeched as it went to swipe Beast, but he stopped it with on hand, holding it in place._

Star Beast:** I exist outside it**

**Even if restarted**

**Your actions won't erase**

**Nothing safe from my eyes**

**You might but numbers don't lie**

**I can see your real face**

**So tell me**

*_Flips it_*

**Is there LOVE is there LOVE is there LOVE in your heart**

**Or kindness in your eyes**

_The monster sends wave after wave of blows, Beast dodging all of them_

**Execute execute execute if you want**

**Retribution for your crimes**

_Kick it._

**Were you honest with yourself?**

**'Cause I'll know**

*_Eyes glow_*

**When I take a look inside**

**Is there LOVE is there LOVE is there LOVE in your heart**

**Then judgement will be mine**

_The monster screeches in anger as it continued it's assault._

Star Beast:** Might be fun**

**But your brutality can't be undone**

**And you know you don't want to get dunked on**

_The monster blast an energy bomb to the others_

**So contemplate your cruelty**

**Only killers play dirty**

_Beast quickly goes and deflects it._

**Spare their lives**

**Consider twice before being unkind**

_Beast growls at it._

**or you will end up having a bad time**

**No puns to make because it's true**

**The joke will be on you**

_Beast goes back up_

Star Beast:** I exist outside it**

**Even if restarted**

**Your actions won't erase**

**Nothing safe from my eyes**

**You might but numbers don't lie**

**I can see your real face**

**So tell me**

_The monster performs attack upon attack on Beast, him dodging and attacking the monster himself._

Star Beast:** Is there LOVE is there LOVE is there LOVE in your heart**

**Or kindness in your eyes**

_Punches the monster_

**Execute execute execute if you want**

**Retribution for your crimes**

_The monster backs off a bit_

Star Beast:** Were you honest with yourself?**

**'Cause I'll know**

**When I take a look inside**

**Is there LOVE is there LOVE is there LOVE in your heart**

**Then judgement will be mine**

_The monster let out a low growl. Beast sighing._

Star Beast:You really are stubborn, but it's time for yo to go. *Rises in the air* So tell me-

_A blue aura surrounds Beast as his eyes glowed bright ruby red._

Star Beast:** Is there LOVE is there LOVE is there LOVE in your heart**

**Or kindness in your eyes**

**Execute execute execute if you want**

**Retribution for your crimes**

**Were you honest with yourself?**

**'Cause I'll know**

**When I take a look inside**

**Is there LOVE is there LOVE is there LOVE in your heart**

**Then judgement will be mine!**

_At the last word Beast __Super Roared the Monster, a blinding light bathing the scene. Everyone covered their eyes as the Monster roared in pain...and then it was no more. The light disappeared and on the ground was the six NFLRs, the moon returned to it's silvery light as did the stars. __Old Deuteronomy picked them up and handed them to the Guardians._

Deuteronomy: I believe these are yours.

_They smiled at him and they placed them back on their wrist._

Fang: Where's Beast?

_Everyone froze and they started to search for him, calling his name. It wasn't until Munkusrtap, Alonzo, Tugger, and Mistoffelees found him in a crater where the monster once was, smoke coming out and the lion Rusher back to normal, burns now covering him instead of the large scratch...and the key shaped hole in his hand was gone_

_**End of Act 2.7**_


	15. Chapter 15 Finale

_Act Finale_

_The first thing he heard was the sound of a heart monitor and his own breathing. Beast opened his eyes to see he was in the HOK infermiry, gazed up_.

Beast: Urg...w-what happened...was-it all a dream.

_He slowly got up, and noticed the cat curled up next to him, with a familiar medallion on his collar._

Beast: Nope..it happened and wow did that hurt. Not going to do that again.

Munkustrap: Nice to see you awake.

Beast: Thanks, see you in your cat form.

Munkustrap: Yes, don't want the workers panicking now do we.

Beast: Good point...what happened after I fought that thing?

Munkustrap: You were found in a crater unconscious and burnt, so the Guardians and the other Rusherz brought you home along with us...since there was a crowd of humans coming to the Junkyard and we didn't want them to find us.

Beast: That explains why your here and in your cat form

Munkustrap: Yes. How are you feeling?

Beast: I feel tired and like I swallowed fire.

Fang: BEAST!

_Beast was tackled into a hugged by Fang, Spot and Claw._

Claw: Thank goodness your awake! We got worried!

Beast: I'm fine, just tired.

Fang: As you should you basically fired that monster last night!

Beast: I was out all night?

Tugger: *_Cat form_* Out like a light.

_Tugger, Alonzo and Mistoffelees, who were all in their cat forms, lept off of the three Rusherz onto the bed._

Mistoffelees: Never have I seen such powerful energy before.

Spot: That's the power of a Rusher in a nutshell right there. Well, in Star form.

Alonzo: Star form?

Beast: A form reserved for leaders of the Rush Zone.

Fang: And Beast leads me, Spot and Claw so it was bond to happe-*_Joy_* IT'S GONE! BEAST! THE HOLE IN YOUR HAND IS GONE!

_Beast looked at his hand where the key shaped hole once was, it was now filled up and back to normal. Beast chuckled a bit, before laughing as tears fell from his eyes, the other comforting the now relived Rusher._

* * *

_Three week later..._

Munkustrap: And that's what happened Master Webber.

Andrew Lloyd Webber was at his desk writing when Munkustrap (in his cat form) came in to tell him the events of last week.

Andrew: I figured they would have found out about you and the tribe soon. How is Beast doing?

Munkustrap: He is doing well, we get updates from them once a week.

Andrew: Good, i must say that is quite a tale you told me.

Munkustrap: If you were to tell me me and the Jellicles would team up with beings from another universe to battle an ancient evil form long ago I would have said you needed a break.

_Andrew laughed, as he placed the music sheet which said 'Beautiful Ghost' to the side._

Andrew: You be surprised on how life works my dear protector.

* * *

_HOF, night..._

_Beast starred into the night sky. He sighed as a calm breeze went pass him._

Fang: See you enjoying the view.

_Beast turned to see Fang, walking over to him._

Beast: Glad to see you join me Fang. How are Claw and Spot?

Fang: *_Goes over and sits next to him_* Claw is finishing up work for the Panthers and Spot just went to bed. How are you feeling?

Beast: The burns are disappearing, thank goodness. Not to mention I don't feel like I'm on fire anymore...Listen Fang, back at the Junkyard when I-died-I'm so sorry for scaring you. i just-When Macavity was about to-and when he hurt you guys-

_Fang purred up and leaned into Beast, who smiled._

Fang: That's just you job right there, Your OUR protector. Just, please don't die again.

_Beast smiled as he also leaned to Fang._

Beast: Don't worry Fang, muses know I'm not going anywhere anytime.

_They smiled warmly as they watched the stars twinkled in the sky._

_**THE**_

_**END**_

* * *

**And this is the end :)! Thank you all so much for your support during this story. This is one of my favorite stories written so far and it brings me so much joy seeing my two favorite things together :). I hope you enjoy this journey with me and this tale and until the next time...I'll catch you on the flip side ;)!  
**


End file.
